A new generation and hope
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: SYOC. When a fearsome enemy appeared, he began to assassinate all the masters of Kung fu ... achieving almost his goal, since he managed to survive only very few, but unfortunately, now he rules China with an iron fist. Now, a new group of heroes will try to defeat him and bring China his freedom, will they succeed? Find out. Oc'c registration, closed.
1. 1- A desolate china

**Hello everyone, I'm just a writer who currently has other stories, but this will be the first I do of Kung fu Panda.**

 **There is not much to say, just enjoy the beginning of this story, which will be in a "dark" environment, so to speak.**

 **Ah, yes, you are asking, yes, if you are going to see the Oc's registration, but it will be until the end where the necessary data will be for you to send me your Oc, those who want to participate.**

 **Without more to say, we begin.**

 **Originally, this story is in Spanish, so sorry if you find one or another mistake.**

* * *

 **Chap. 1. A Desolate China** **.**

Legend has it of an extraordinary Kung Fu warrior, that even his technique was beyond the Universe itself, also tells the story that it was so barbaric that he left all his opponents blind just by seeing him, it was also said that he could survive without eat for months nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the Universe.

The Dragon Warrior fought alongside the best Kung Fu warriors of all China, the 5 furious, the six managed to make several heroic achievements, even considered some legendary, but the best known are;

When the Dragon Warrior defeated the corrupted Kung fu master, he was the first to reveal the thousand and one rolls of Kung fu, Tai Long.

When the Dragon Warrior with his friends managed to prevent the perverse peacock, Lord Shen, from conquering China with his lethal weapons, weapons that breathed fire and spit metal.

And when I defeat the warrior spirit called Kai, the beast of Vengeance, in the spirit world.

All those sayings and many more made all of China in eternal gratitude to them, and they all knew perfectly well that as long as the Dragon Warrior continued to protect all of China, China would be in total peace and harmony ...

\- Wait a Mom Mommy! - said a voice interrupting the story, we can see who spoke was a little rabbit between 5 to 6 years, she was sitting listening to the story while sitting on the floor of his house. We can also appreciate that she was next to her an older rabbit, which was her mother.

"What's up daughter?" The rabbit says as she stops with her story to see her little girl.

-If the Dragon Warrior was the greatest defender of China, where is he right now ?, why has not he appeared yet, and especially because we live in the same Valley as him? - Asked innocently the little one his mother, and she did not know what to answer.

\- Why he is now dead - said a third voice in the room, it is a teenage rabbit between 13 to 15 years, while looking out a window nearby.

"What?" Said the little girl surprised.

"No ... not dead," said the mother trying to soften things, while disapproving her older daughter, "what if you better play with your dolls?" He said, softening his eyes to the little girl, and she smiled. while going to a part of the room.

"What's wrong with you?" The mother asked her older daughter in a whisper.

-Nothing ... .It's just that you know very well that they do not like you to tell those stories -the teenager said without interest and at the same time with something of fear.

-It does not hurt to give her some hope- the mother said seriously, the daughter only gave a sigh to see with concern to her mother.

-You know very well what the law says that ... the emperor put everyone-said with anger and concern to his mother

The two were silent, not knowing what to say, but until they saw as the little girl towards Kung fu poses, they could not help being adorable ...

"I am the Dragon Warrior!" Exclaimed the little girl with great happiness while doing a Kung fu pose, but that caused her mother and sister to be frightened, and quickly her sister covered her mouth.

"You're crazy," she said angrily to the little girl. "You know what they will do if they hear us ..."

-Open the door!.

The three of them heard a voice with authority while knocking on the door, and a look of horror appeared on their faces, although the girl was afraid of hearing the voice immediately.

"What are we doing, Mom?" Said the older woman fearfully as she saw her mother thinking of a plan.

-Occlute yourself and your sister, I'm going to see what happens -said trying to be brave before his daughters, but in his eyes reflected a great fear.

But before their daughters said anything, the door of their house was destroyed by an ax, and from there entered some rhinos, with black armor and white edges at the end at the end of them and on their helmets they had a 龙 of crimson red.

As soon as they entered the house, they threw themselves at the rabbits, and they did not have time to react in order to avoid them.

"All of you, on behalf of the Great Emperor of China, are arrested!" Said one of them authoritatively.

-What, why?! - Said the teenager with fear, while she was supported by one of the soldiers.

\- For breaking with Rule No. 2, never talk about invented stories.

-Please, let me get hurt- the little girl said while crying in pain because of the grip she was receiving.

"SHUT UP!" Said the mother, trying to break free, but in response, she was hit by one of the soldiers.

"Take them from here, now this property belongs to the Emperor!" One of the rhinoceroses said authoritatively, while the others pulled the rabbits by force, ignored the pleas of their mother to stop, and only took them away. she and not also her daughters.

Outside, we can see that it was night and how the rhinoceroses began to take them chained before the eyes of a few people who were outside, and many saw with sadness how they began to take them. One of the soldiers who was on the street, who was a wolf, made them all react.

"What are you looking at!" Said the wolf angrily, and quickly almost everyone went away because of the great fear they have right now.

But hiding someone in the shadows, you could not see who he was, since he had a brown cape covering his entire body, although by his height, you could say he was a big cat. The subject witnessed everything that happened, and although he wanted to go and arrest the rhinos, he knew perfectly well that if he did, the emperor will know from the rumors where he is hiding.

So squeezing his leg and with resignation, he began to go to his hiding place.

(0) (0) (0)

Many kilometers from the Valley, we can witness what was the Forbidden City, because now the whole place smelled a horrible smell of death, the villagers were totally terrified locked in their homes, the streets were several imperial soldiers and all the houses waved a flag with the same sign that they have engraved. And in a great palace of black color and crimson ceiling, more precisely in a totally dark room, there was someone in there, for all the darkness you could not see who or what that being was like.

-My emperor-the being heard as someone spoke to him and opened his eyes, which were crimson red, totally frightening.

"What do you want?" He said as he stared at a wolf, who upon seeing his emperor, caused great fear in him, but gathering all the courage, began to speak.

"The teachers are already on the way, do you want us to ambush them?" He said with some fear.

"No, give the order to wait ... Let them in," he said seriously, surprising the wolf when he heard that, but after a while he understood the plan, so he gave a bow before leaving and leaving him alone again.

Meanwhile, outside the wall, two guardian bears, also belonging to the army, stood guard in one of the small doors that were around the wall to enter the palace, when suddenly one fell unconscious to the ground, the other before it was given mind, he saw in front of him like an elephant hit him hard in his face, making him fall unconscious.

-Ready, there are no Moors on the coast-the elephant said seriously, then among the bushes came a Rooster, a Snow Leopard and an Owl.

(Note: They are the characters that appear in the series, chapter "The First Five", to avoid lengthening give their characteristics).

"You do not think you exaggerated with the last, master elephant," said the rooster seriously as he looked at the bears' body.

-Of course not, well they deserve it- the elephant teacher said angrily.

"Shh, lower your voice, we do not want you to find out we're here," the snow leopard teacher said as she hid the bears' bodies in the bushes.

"Are you sure he is not here, Feng huang?" The elephant said seriously as he looked earnestly at the owl.

"Oh, you insult me, mate, why should I lie to you? Since he will not be in his own palace, it is the perfect opportunity to discover a weakness of Feng huang while he saw his three former friends.

Although they did not trust her, they did not have many options, and they were already here.

"Well, you better not betray us," said M. Gallo seriously to Feng huang, before entering through the door, followed by all his other companions.

When they entered through the door, everything seemed totally empty, as there were no guards or guards, this seemed very strange.

"Hey, over here," said Feng Huang as she went to a door that was a few meters away from them, and then entered it.

-Fen Huang !, wait, "said M. Lepopardo, but before she knew it, her other friends also went to the door where Feng Huang entered before ..." I have a bad feeling, "he said with a sigh before follow them.

When the Galla, Elephant and Leopard Masters entered, the only thing they could see was only darkness.

\- Feng Huang, where ... - began to say Ma. Gallo, but before they knew it, iron bars fell on the door, making it impossible for them to leave and then several torches were lit, revealing Several Imperial soldiers pointing arrows at them.

"A TRAP!" Exclaimed M. Elefante, annoyed and worried, they all started looking for a way out, but his eyes were fixed on Feng Huang next to the soldiers and receiving a bag, it was not long to think about it. what happened

"WE ARE BETRAYAL!" Ms Leopardo angrily exclaimed to her ex-partner.

"Jejeje, did you really believe that I was going to die just to save the innocent people, instead of me?" I speak with much sarcasm she-and in addition, there is no harm in joining the winning team.

"She's quite right," a voice spoke sternly, all the soldiers stood aside to let him pass so that he was facing the masters, when he let himself see, we can only see that he has a white robe with black borders, too he has a hood, the only thing you can see of him is that he is tall, his claws are distinguished that are somewhat curved black and his eyes a crimson red.

"Siwang," the teachers spoke at the same time with hatred at seeing the same guy who took the throne of China by force some time ago.

-I am honored to see some Kung fu masters coming to my home, I usually do not receive visits -he said while in his hood, he could see that he pulled out his tongue, his tongue was very long, something wide and ended with two ends.

"Who would say that he would honor us with his presence? Emperor," said M. Elefante with great sarcasm and fury, and already preparing to fight against him, and in a short time his companions followed his action.

But when they saw the soldiers that the masters were going to attack their emperor, they readied their bows and fired, if it were not for Siwang to raise his claw in a stop sign.

-You are going to die, of that there is no doubt -said seriously to then make a small sinister smile- but they will not die at the hands of my soldiers, if not by my own claws, if someone interferes, they will know my fury -said while walking to be in front of them three.

The Gallo and Leopard Masters, were waiting for him and trying to assimilate a plan, but the Elephant teacher.

"Do not wait!" M. Leopardo said when she saw how the Elephant teacher was going to launch directly at him, Siwang realized that, but he did not move from his place. Already when M. Elephant was not at all of Siwang, nobody noticed how, but M. Elephant fell heavily to the ground and had claw marks on his neck.

-What pathetic-express Siwang seriously and showing his left claw that in it had a few drops of blood, but it was not his.

The Masters Gallo and Leopardo seeing his friend dead, they launched to attack in coordination to Siwang, but he managed to dodge his attacks and still still had his tunic, and spending a little time, Siwang got bored and decided to end this once, so the attack with his left claw to M. Leopard, she realized, so I managed to dodge it by doing a back flip, but M. Gallo did not have the same luck as her, because in the back from Siwang's tunic, a big black scaly tail came out and with it entangled M. Gallo's neck, then Siwang began to press on his neck and it was not long before the neck of M. Gallo broke.

M. Leopard also heard the blow, and she saw how Siwang threw the body of his friend to her, and she hardly grabbed him, then with fear she saw how she was, but unfortunately, her fears became real when she saw that I breathed

\- You know, I thought that they would give more fight to the being the old ones 5 furious, that disappointment - seriously Siwang said, the M. Leopardo left the body of his friend, to get up and then to see with fury Siwang.

"YOU!" Master Leopard said furiously before throwing herself back to Siwang, giving a revolving kick on her own axis, but the jump and then giving a powerful blow to the teacher's face, causing her to end up crashing into him. floor.

Stunned and blurry from the blow, she could only feel a claw imprison her neck cutting her breath and as her oppressor was taller than her, he managed to lift her easily, making the pressure stronger.

-They were also fools you and your companions when thinking that they could defeat me-he said with seriousness and a touch of mockery Siwang.

-You ... .. you're a damn monster ... -article hardly the teacher- ... .. why have you done this to ... China? -Expressed with difficulty by the lack of air she has.

-And why would not I? China took away a lot of things and I just returned the favor -I answered with seriousness, while I was taking out for a little time her league again, she decided that she would not have a clear answer, she decided better change the subject and she wanted to leave something very clear to him.

-You ... can ... kill ... .me ... but ... .sie ... .. always ... habr ... to ... .someone that you ... stop-I express with much more difficulty the teacher, but his captor only laughed a bit.

-Oh, so somebody will stop me ... .. ... that you do not realize that counting on you, I have already killed all the Kung fu masters, and all the people have me dread and increase their fear for my powerful army -express Confident as he brought the teacher's face to his face, so that with his tongue licked one of her cheeks, such action provoked disgust in her- ... and also, I ended up even personally with the Dragon Warrior ... There is no longer anyone to face me-I express with malice.

I just said that, he pressed much more force the neck of the Leopard teacher, she with her hands tried to get away from the claw of her captor, but it was impossible to stop him, could barely breathe, tried to give a fight, but each time he began to feel weaker, his claws no longer had strength and they fell of surrender.

-Demons ... .. I can not ... .respirar ... .forgive us ... ... people of China ... We fail them -the teacher thought with resignation as she began to drown from the lack of air and that little by little she began to I closed my eyes, although I tried to keep them open because I knew that if I closed them, I would never open them again.

-But ... ..you could save yourself if you give me the exact location of the Tiger-style Master of the Jade Temple, Master Tigress-Siwang said seriously, but she saw how the Master did not answer her and her eyes They began to close slowly.

"Oh sure, forget it," he said sarcastically as he loosened his grip a little so that the Snow Leopard teacher could breathe a bit, just loosened the grip, the teacher sucked in a big breath to breathe better and her eyes opened. hit her and she started to cough a little.

"Well, will you give me your location?" I ask while watching the teacher still coughing, she recovering and reassuring herself, because she really felt for a moment that her soul was leaving her body, as an answer to the question he asked, She spat in his face, provoking his anger and again pressing her throat tightly.

-Your ... nun ... nuc ... a ... ..pod ... you can ... ..gann ... .arrr-article with hoarse voice the teacher.

-Tonta ... I already win-I express with malice before hitting her with the other claw at the head of the teacher, just gave the blow and she was totally knocked out.

Realizing that, Siwang let go of her neck and the teacher's body fell to her feet.

When many of his soldiers saw that the fight was over, one of them approached him.

"My emperor, I do not want to sound bad but ... she is still breathing," the soldier said while pointing to the body of the Leopard teacher, who was still alive, since he had only the movement of his chest that rose and fell slowly.

Siwang crossed his arms as he watched the teacher.

-I know ... but I decided to take her to the city of Gongmen, I want the message to all those who have the stupid idea to challenge me, be clear -said as she began to leave- to clean the place, the elephant Has a leak.

"Wait, that was not part of the deal, we agreed that they were going to die!" Fen Huang said angrily to him, as he approached the unconscious teacher pointing with one of his wings.

"And of course two of them died, and she will only die later in front of Gongmen City," Siwang answered seriously, "and there would only be two Kung fu teachers left to get rid of ... .well, one remains.

As soon as he said that, he started to leave and Feng Huang saw how some soldiers grabbed the arms and began to drag the body of the M. Leopard, she got even more confused, but when she knew that Siwang was talking, it was too late , since a great rain of arrows shot straight at her ...

(0) (0) (0)

We return to the same Valley from the beginning, and we can see the hooded man of a while hiding in the shadows, while trying not to see the Imperial soldiers, but while he continued with his journey, he could not stop repressing himself for not having helped that family of bunnies.

"Damn," said the hooded man with a female voice, apparently it was a woman, it did not take long to reach his destination, any house, but entered through one of the back doors.

When I enter, we can see that the place was not big at all, there was only a small corridor, where you could see a small savannah below, apparently sleeping on the floor, and also a closed counter and another door closed and blocked by a wooden beams and almost through the door where I enter, there were some stairs that went upstairs.

Just entered and closed the door, and when he did he took off the tunic he had, revealing his face that way, and the hooded is Tigress.

She gave a heavy sigh, and left her tunic on the side of a piece of furniture and then with the desperation that she had, decided to hit the column, breaking it a little, but her look of annoyance changed one of sadness.

-What am I doing? Now I do not defend the people ... no, I had no choice, if I had attacked them, Siwang would bury me that I am still in the Valley of Peace, and I would have killed the villagers one by one to force me to face him, "said Tigress to herself, annoyed and with regret.

Then she laid down on the floor and began to formulate a plan.

-I've been hidden for a long time ... .I think it's time to end Siwang once and for all and to avenge my friends, my teacher ... ..to Po- said the last with a touch of sadness- but, I will need help, but from whom ?, Siwang has killed almost all the Kung Fu masters, but until now all of them except mine ... all I have left is to wait for someone to decide to have my own thoughts, but, ... Who would be so brave or stupid, to challenge Siwang?

And with that last thought, Tigress decided to sleep a little.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading the beginning of this new story.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the beginning of this story, and any questions, advice, comments, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **And now, what they want to participate in the story with their Oc's.**

 **DATA FOR OC**

 **Name: (Name of the character and if you want, you can have a nickname)**

 **Gender: (Masculine or Feminine)**

 **Species: (What kind of animal is)**

 **Approximate Age: (It does not have to be precise, only an approximate, an example would be like Tigress, in this story will be between 30 to 33 years)**

 **Physical description: (It must be your appearance, and what clothes or set you wear)**

 **Personality: (This is very important, it should be as clear and brief as possible)**

 **Combat style: (If it is specified in one)**

 **Skills: (in what is good, example, if it is fast, strong, resistant, intelligent, with great aim, knows how to control a weapon, patient, etc.)**

 **Weakness: (Here I want you to mention a quality in which it does not stand out, because I have sometimes read that some Oc's are totally invincible or very difficult to overcome or perfect, here this will change.**

 **Some examples would be; Who wants to carry everyone on his back no matter what may be broken in the process, impatient to fight, not think about the consequences that their actions, a loved one, a part of your body.)**

 **Motivation: Here I consider that the motive of the character from which he wants to overthrow Siwang and his army, could be divided in two;**

 *** Heroic: That he decides to oppose him to bring China his freedom and hope, that he acted in the most correct and just way and that he does not like to murder anyone, not even the imperial army, and most importantly, to have the great feeling to protect everyone.**

 *** Revenge: Just think about the revenge, because because of Siwang (whether direct or indirect), he lost his loved ones and / or his village, and seeks to kill him at any cost, killing every last one who intervenes with his revenge or even sacrificing your allies if necessary (of course that would be at the beginning, but as the story passes, your attitude will change, you can decide).**

 **Extra: (Here you can say if you have any hobie, as an example: cooking, painting, blacksmithing, if you are a musician, etc.)**

 **Now for those who decide to participate, you can send me the information of your Oc through a Review or PM, you decide. The amount of Oc's that I ask are between 6 or 10, depending on how many decide to participate, take into account that the story will be both in Spanish and English and if someone in English gives their data for their Oc, then I will take it into account.**

 **When the quotas for the Oc's are finished or you see that there is a time when there were only 6 Oc's, then I will upload a chapter where I will mention that Oc's will participate and that the inscriptions will be closed.**

 **I hope they can participate, and that we see each other soon.**

 **Any doubt, you can tell me with confidence through a Review or PM, and if you are a reader that does not have an account, it can be through a normal Review, but you will have to wait for the next chapter to be answered.**

 **See you.**


	2. Ad

**Only a few days have passed and four totally interesting characters have already been sent, with different reasons as well as skills and personalities, and I love it! : D**

 **Well, I just want to thank everyone who gave and gave this fic an opportunity in advance, since you will make this story amazing.**

 **I also want to say that there is still a quota of 6 Oc's, there is still an opportunity for you to participate!**

 **Ha, also taking advantage of this small announcement I want to clarify some things;**

 *** The English version and the Spanish version will be the same story, they will be the same characters, same moment, in summary all the Oc's, both in English and in Spanish.**

 *** The rights of your Oc's are still preserved, if for example; You are making a story that is your Oc, and you want to participate in this story using that same Oc, I do not have any problem, but anyway you have to meet the requirements that are necessary for me to work with him.**

 *** I will put some "rules", so to speak, so that the participation of the Oc's can be guaranteed within the story, but the rules will be set when the registration is finished.**

 *** Also any doubt, suggestion, question, you can tell me for a Review or PM, and I will answer them.**

 **Well, that would be everything for me at the moment, see you.**


	3. Ad 2

**Officially, we have 9 warriors who will be the protagonists of this story, which I hope will be liked by all.**

 **Now, first of all, for all those who sent me the Oc's, there will be a class of rules to guarantee the participation of their Oc's. This I do because I have researched in other jobs where they ask for Oc's, and since they sent them, one does not know if the creator of that Oc follows the story or does not show signs of life, so this will let me know if they are really following it.**

 **I hope you do not see me demanding with this rule.**

 _ **1.-Leave a review in the chapters, I will be able to know if they are following it.**_

 _ **2.-You have the right to have 3 absences or not to leave a comment in the chapter, if they accumulate 3 faults nothing will happen ... but, if they accumulate more faults, the following will happen;**_

 _ *** 4th fault; The Oc will go from the main character to a secondary one.**_

 _ *** 5th Lack; It will happen of secondary character to only one of bottom, almost not having any importance in history or almost without any dialogue.**_

 _ *** 6th Foul; It will be completely "forgotten", so to speak.**_

 **The rule begins in the next chapter of the story.**

 **Leaving that aside, each chapter will know a new Oc, but not all of it, because we will know as the story progresses, the Oc's will come in the same order they sent me, so I ask you not to push me much .**

 **It will also take me a while, since I want to plan very well each chapter to present to each Oc's, and I will also try not to repeat their presentations of each one very much.**

 **And yes, perfectly I said that there will be a total of 10, so there is still a bacchante place, for those who decide to participate still have an opportunity, so decide that the story will continue to advance for the presentation of the Oc's, and when I receive the tenth, I will put a small announcement in which the inscriptions were officially closed ...**

 **IF YOU WANT TO EVEN PARTICIPATE, YOU HAVE AN OPPORTUNITY, APPROVE, OH IF NOT, SOMEONE ELSE COULD WIN THE PLACE !.**

 **Ahem ... well, that would be everything for me at the moment, see you.**

 **Thank you very much everyone for participating, because you, together with the other readers, will make this story incredible!**


	4. 2- A sadistic warrior

**Hello everyone, can not you believe that the chapter is already true? To be honest, I did not either, but I had free time these last days, so I started working with the story and before I knew it, I was already chapter. Now if we are going to start with the presentation of our new heroes, everyone has different personalities, abilities, and different species. But for the moment we will know the first of them all. Without more to say, let's start.**

* * *

 **Chap. 2. A sadistic warrior**

During the night in one of the many villages that were now governed by Siwang, we can see that its inhabitants were already resting tonight, or tried because nobody felt safe even in their own homes, for fear that bandits, looters or worse, the imperial army will enter their homes to harm them.

But leaving that aside, we can witness in a canteen about 9 rhinos all belonging to the imperial army were taking all the alcohol they wanted, even having fun destroying part of the place, and although the owners wanted to stop them, they knew perfectly well that they could not do nothing against them.

\- That yes that is life - said a soldier while he took another jar of alcohol.

-Yes, you said it, bartender !, other jars here! -Exclaimed his partner to a pig owner of the place, and as soon as he left the drinks on the table, they quickly took them.

\- "Hum", ah ... ..good drink, it's a pity that the Captain is losing all this -said one as he finished his drink.

-Well, he sure is finishing his patrol, although it is rare that it is taking a long time for a simple patrol -said another rhino without giving importance to his companion and his other companions did the same.

While in another part of town, below a small wooden bridge, we can witness a rhinoceros of the dead imperial army, with several cuts around his body and his blood was already dry, a sign that he died a long time ago and next to his body was a somewhat small shadow.

-It was very funny, do not you think?- The shadow mocked the rhinoceros.

-Well, to be frank, I think it was much more fun for me than for you, because you've been horribly quiet -said the shadow again as he turned to see the body of the rhinoceros, then we see how his body walks.

\- Hey, they did not teach you that it's rude that you ignore who speaks with you - he said something annoyed waiting for an answer.

-Well, I'll go visit your soldiers to learn that taking advantage of others is not right ... but if you do not want me to see them, tell me -he said again waiting for the response of the rhino, when he did not hear anything, the Mysterious being gave a smile.

Ok, you send-said happy while laughing and began to run to a certain address of the town.

While in the same bar where the rhinos were, they went out to the street totally satisfied.

-Excellent food -said one as he touched his stomach.

-Yes, and the gentleman was very kind to not charge us anything -said one while cleaning his teeth a bit.

\- Maybe because he had no other - said one with much mockery, causing everyone's laughter, but as they walked, in a small square saw someone lying on a bench, but could not distinguish who he was, but they saw that his Height was very small.

-Ja, look at that fool vagabond, I think someone needs help, "said a rhinoceros as he walked threateningly to the bench, and his companions only stayed to watch the show.

When the rhino came close enough, he could see that the one lying was a thin, light-brown, almost yellowish, big-eared jackal, dressed in a long-sleeved brown shirt with black trousers, also wearing a long, raw-colored scarf around her neck.

Although at the beginning the soldier found it strange to see a Jackal, since normally only Jackals were seen to the southern limits of China, but he has stopped giving importance to that detail and aggressively agitated the Jackal.

-Hey, vagabond, get out of here!- Said the rhinoceros, finishing shaking it, the Jackal gave a small yawn and then sat down on the bench, and then he saw the soldier.

-Uff, when you finally have a good sleep in this place, it is ruined by his horrible face -said the Jackal disguising tiredness, but the rhino listening to him, grabs him from his shirt to see his face.

\- What did you tell me!- The rhino exclaimed very angry, bringing his face close to the Jackal's, but the one just made a grimace of disgust.

\- What a terrible smell, now I'm awake and I did not know that the disgusting emperor hired the deaf- said the Jackal with much mockery.

Enough, by insulting the Great Emperor you are totally ..." the guard was saying with great fury, when suddenly he felt a great pain in his neck, taking his paw where he saw blood, his blood, and the last thing that I was able to see it was how the Jackal had on his paw a knife stained with his blood.

\- Hear what happens ?, Does it seem as if someone had just cut his throat ?, said the Jackal with a false concern, then see how the rhino fell at his feet, bleeding to the floor, for a few seconds die.

The other soldiers, seeing that, quickly drew their swords and began to run towards the Jackal, but this one remained calm, and when the soldiers were close enough to attack him, the Jackal took out black spheres among his clothes, throw them to the ground, causing a large curtain of smoke.

Since the soldiers were in the smoke screen, and they were at night, they could not see very well, and they started looking for it, but three of them felt several cuts around their bodies, causing them to scream in pain, but before they continued shouting, they also felt a great cut in their throats, causing their bodies to fall heavily to the ground.

The other five rhinoceroses, quickly claimed the smoke to hear the cries and cuts of their companions, and when they left, one could not react when he saw a razor to him, the other four saw how a knife crossed both eyes of his partner, killing him instantly.

The four watched with some fear as the body fell heavily, then turned to the front where the Jackal was sitting relaxed while holding another knife.

-Oh, well they say that the crimes are paid eye for an eye, heh, heh, heh, he said with much mockery the Jackal while laughing, but then saw how three remaining rhinos were thrown to him, and he got up and drawing a saber from his clothes he ran towards them, and although the rhinos tried to hit him with their swords, he managed to sneak around because of his short stature and then give them some fatal cuts with his sabers and within seconds, the three soldiers also fell wounded by his wounds.

-Oh yeah, come on, get up to continue the fun!- Exclaimed the Jackal as he raised his arms to encourage the rhinos to get up, although they had already died of exsanguination.

The jackal got a little discouraged, but his ear moved a little, and he threw another razor back, hitting the last rhinoceros that was behind him.

\- You're crazy, you could have killed me silly!- He exclaimed angrily as he kicked the rhino upset.

When he discharged his annoyance, and having picked up his razors from the bodies nailed to the former imperial soldiers, he walked calmly from the place until he reached the same wooden bridge in which the other rhinoceros was, then he leaned on the bridge railing , then give a little sigh.

-Although I know you're not going to talk to me, because you're rude, he just told you to talk to your friends and they promised they would not work for Siwang again, even convinced them to go on vacation trips ... Some eternal trips, heh, heh, heh, he said at first, but the last one laughed at his own joke, and when he calmed down, he started talking.

-Well, leaving that aside, it was fun to be in this small town, but now I want to find other imperial soldiers to give them a well-deserved vacation, well we see you friend, ah !, and the question you asked me a few hours ago, I call Xan Fu, a pleasure to meet you, "he said at the end of the Jackal, which we now know is called Xan Fu, and then start walking on the bridge heading to the exit of the town.

When he left the village, Xan Fu found several trails.

-Haber, I choose you ... -Xan Fu began to say dubiously ... ... to you! -He pointed to a path and then start walking on it.

Although he was walking, he did not see a very wasted sign below the path where Xan Fu walked, and he said it.

 _"Road to the Valley of Peace"._

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **The Oc belongs to Rayber The Lotus Flower, I hope you liked the presentation of your Oc :D**

 **I also ask that please do not pressure me much, since I want to plan very well the presentation of each Oc's, and that it is a good quality work.**

 **Any doubt, advice, comment, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **See you.**


	5. 3- A Lady with Lethal Feet

**Hello everyone, we return with a new chapter of this story that everyone is enjoying.**

 **Ah, one thing I want to clarify is that in the chapters where I will introduce the Oc's, they will go to the same "time", so to speak, since while one is walking, another is in one village or another, he is fighting, just want clarify it.**

 **The registration of the Oc's has also been finalized, I am very sorry but the time has passed, I gave opportunity these days that Oc's would send those who wanted and the good news is that not only one, if I did not receive another 2 Oc's, so in total There will be 11 Heroes.**

 **I also have a question for all of you, but it will be until the end of the chapter.**

 **Without more to say, we started**

* * *

 **Chap.** **3\. A Lady with Lethal Feet**

The City of Gogmen, a great city where it is remembered not only in China, but also around the world, since in this place the fireworks were created, and also remembered by all the people of China, since in this place the Dragon Warrior next to the 5 furious stopped the perverse peacock, Lord Shen, in conquering China with his fearsome weapons.

But that is already the past, since at present, Gogmen was no longer the same glorious city as it was a while ago, since the arrival of Siwang. Since now the city was in worse conditions than when Lord Shen took it by force some time ago.

Currently in the city, the first rays of sunlight were barely rising, and in what was once the Palace of the Peacocks, now there was a small black fortress, on its sides was the Emperor's flag

On the outside of the walls, there were some wolves of the imperial army, apparently they were waiting for something and did not have to wait any longer when rhinos pulling a carriage arrived in front of them.

"Welcome, we already received the reports of the orders of the great emperor"said a wolf with a tattoo on the left side of his face, apparently he was the captain.

"Of to acurdo, here is the criminal that brought the emperor that wants that its execution in the central place, are already prepared?" seriously said the rhinoceros.

"But of course, we even made the appointment public, the citizens will be present" said the captain with malice. The rhinoceros nodded and then opened the box, and the wolf leader approached to see more closely who was inside.

"Welcome, I hope your trip has been comfortable" said the captain with much mockery, but he realized that he is unconscious and one of his men was going to wake her up but stopped when his leader stopped him.

"Don't bother, I wake her up myself" he said innocently as he pulled a large, thick whip with some quills in his clothes.

"And besides, she deserves a lesson to remind her, what happens to those who defy the Great Emperor," said the wolf as he smiled sinisterly as he approached the prisioner and untied the whip and his soldiers began to laugh and waited with excitement when Your captain will start with the "lesson".

After a few hours, in another part of the city, the citizens were doing their daily activities, or were trying, since they could not help but feel intimidated when they saw imperial soldiers anywhere and they watched them closely what they were doing. But in a specific restaurant without a roof, all the customers were eating quietly, but suddenly several Imperial soldiers entered the shop to stick some papers on it, then went out, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey, what did they hit?" I ask curiously a sow to his partner, who was a sheep.

"It is an announcement that at midday there will be an execution in the middle of the central square and they want it to be public" the rabbit said without taking much importance.

"And only one execution ?", seriously is so important to the one they are going to execute-the surprised and surprised said something.

"I do not know, I only know that Siwang sent the execution in person and I only know that it will be a woman and it is a Snow Leopard",he shrugged his shoulders.

But they did not realize that in a certain part of the restaurant, in a corner, we can witness someone who was reading a royo, because he was hidden in the shadows you could not see who he was or his appearance, but if you could see that it was someone of a size somewhat large by the place that was sitting. I listen attentively to the conversation I had at my side and when I heard that they were going to execute a Leopard, he thought for a moment, then took a big leap and reached the roof and from rooftop to rooftop he began to run towards the square.

"Only 10 minutes left for it to be midday ... ... quiet friend, I'll skip!" thought the shadow with determination while continuing to run between the roofs, but yes, still hiding in the shadows of the roofs.

Already in the central square, there was a large stage where the leader of the wolves was in front of everyone and next to him, there was a rhino holding a large ax.

"Dear City of Gongmen, we have gathered here to announce that dirty traitors of the nation, tried to kill our beloved emperor ... but do not fear as the emperor managed to kill them to ensure the future of our nation!", The leader was fully animated and happy, and although the people knew that they were almost pure lies, they could not do anything because of the fear of the soldiers who were watching them.

"But ... ... I leave one of that group alive to send a reminder to the slags who dare to try to kill our glorious emperor!", When he finished announcing, he nodded, and then they appeared back from him, some wolves that dragged the unconscious body of the Snow Leopard Master, and when they climbed the stage, and dropped their body without any care to the ground.

The mysterious shadow was already seeing him, and he saw Master, but he dissolved when he saw her, since it was not the Leopard he was looking for.

"Damn, with the hope I already had," the shadow said in a feminine voice, apparently it was a woman.

"Although ... if there are soldiers watching the execution, it is almost certain that in prison there is not so much security, and I could infiltrate and look for it", he said smiling a little, but his smile disappeared when he saw how the wolves were dragging the teacher, he noticed that the teacher was barely conscious, his back vest was torn with whip lash marks and his injuries were somewhat ugly. She made a decision, a look of determination appeared in her for what she would do.

While that was happening, the rhinoceros with the ax placed himself next to the teacher and put his paw on his injured back, making him wince in pain and the teacher barely audible to let out a sigh of pain. And the rhinoceros starting to lift his ax to deliver the fatal blow to her.

"Now if you traitor, get ready to meet the ...", began to speak the wolf when suddenly felt a great pain in the head and was thrown towards the two wolves that were with him and the rhino launched his attack to the teacher, but He heard how his ax was stopped halfway.

The rhinoceros and the spectators were looking at a Snow Leopard with lavender eyes of slightly more muscular build than most of its kind, with thicker forearms and chests. His clothing is a blue and white short sleeve vest with black arm warmers and brown pants, has three ear flaps in the left ear and a splinter in the right ear, giving it a somewhat tomboy look.

The Leopard was stopping the rhinoceros using a brown Bo cane and the rhinoceros before it spoke, it received a quick kick to its face, courtesy of the leopard.

Many people started applauding for the actions of the leopard, and the wolf leader barely got up and saw the Leopard furiously.

"Don't stand up, kill her!", He shouted angrily at his men, and a total of five wolves ran with their swords at her and some soldiers who were in the crowd also started to walk towards her, but the citizens They began to block their way and the soldiers were going to draw their weapons to intimidate them, but they stopped them, starting a fight between the citizens and the imperial soldiers.

While the wolves surrounded the Leopard, she stood beside the teacher to protect her.

"If you think I'm scared of a fleabane, let me tell you it's not haci", said the Leopard seriously and began to turn his cane-Come !.

As soon as she said it, four wolves launched at the same time with their swords, but she ducked enough to put her staff in the middle of the swords, stopping her attacks at the same time, and before the soldiers reacted, they were kicked several times. at the same time, making them fly something away, and a wolf was going to attack her on the back but she made an agile movement with her cane to sweep the legs of the wolf, this key and the leopard gave her a paw on the head to make him unconscious .

And when she thought they were finished, she felt like someone snatched her coarse, and saw that it was the wolf leader who took it off with her whip and he left it on the ground.

"You will learn your lesson to respect me!", The leader declared with annoyance waving his whip and directing it to the Leopard, but she bent down and ran to the wolf and jumped to start kicking several times at him, in just a few seconds she achieved connect several kicks in the chest, and giving giving a little boost with his foot, kicked even stronger than the previous direct to his head, making him completely knocked out.

She took several breaths to calm her pulse, and then grabbed a knife that was on the ground, and approached the leader, but when he was going to throw it to nail him, he saw how the citizens began to lose against the soldiers, because although they won them in number, the soldiers were bigger, stronger, they had armor and, above all, weapons. So they started leaving her, and if she did not hurry to leave, they would catch her.

She gave a frustrated sigh and dropped the knife to the floor, grabbed her cane and approached the Leopard teacher and took her arm to help her stand up and when the teacher managed to almost fall, if it was not that she managed to hold it .

"Easy, you'll be fine," he said seriously to the teacher, and the teacher barely opened her eyes to see who saved her.

"Gr ... thank you ... ", said the teacher in a whisper Leopard of the Snows, apparently could hardly stay awake.

" Mei, my name is Mei", the leopard was presented before with the help of his cane, he pushed towards the rooftops to escape the soldiers, and just in time because a few seconds later they arrived where they were.

Spending several minutes of what happened, we can see in a business as Mei came out of it and started walking in the alleys.

" Look, wait!" I hear how Mei told someone behind him and saw how a sheep at mid", age came out of him- Are not you going to stay to go with his friend ?.

"The truth, she is not my friend, just help her why it was right, now if you excuse me, I have to leave the city before the soldiers find me", Mei said seriously without turning to see her.

"Oh I understand, then we'll help her as much as we can, we do not help Siwang at all," said the sheep, and Mei nodded and she kept walking.

"And where does it go if it can be known?

" Only where there is a place where I can find prisoners to help them _"and to find my friend_ ", thought Mei at the end.

" Well ... I recommend you go to the Valley of Peace, just be a beautiful place, but now it is a place of death and where they say the rumors that in their former Kung Fu Palace, they assault several prisoners of various species.

When I finished discussing the sheep, Mei thought in his words and the truth did not seem a bad option.

"Maybe yes, and how many days is it from here to the Valley of Peace ?.

"Minimum, about 6 days", I answer to Mei's great annoyance.

"But there is a way to get faster to get there", said the sheep and Mei turned to see her so she could hear her better

"Inserious ?, How?", She said trying to show Mei seriously, but inside I wanted to know.

"My brother works as an assistant to row and speed up the Siwang freighters, he has been taking all the fireworks to transport them to the imperial city, I do not know why, only those closest to him know the reason , but you do not need to be a genius to know that something terrible the emperor wants to do with all those shipments ... Well, taking up the issue, he demands that the deliveries be fast, so his ships shorten the times a lot", he said explaining the sheep, to leave Mei thinking.

"And how long would it take me if I climbed one of them to get to the Valley?" Mei asked the sheep.

"To get to the port closest to the Valley, two days are done, but you will have to go with my brother to hide you on the ship and set sail in two hours", when the sheep ended, Mei approached her.

"All right, I'll wait for the help," he said with a small smile of gratitude to the sheep.

"Do not worry ..." said the sheep, waiting for the leopard to give its name.

"Mei Xiao Zhi, but for short, you can say Mei", she formally introduced herself as she walked back to the business and next to her the sheep.

"I still do not give up looking for you friend ... .I'm sure you're still alive, and I'm going to find you ... ... I promise you", thought Mei determined as she entered the business and there is only waiting to be able to leave.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **The Oc belongs to SpiritualLoneWolf XIII, I hope you liked the presentation of your Oc: D**

 **There is something that I would like to ask all of you and it's about Tigress, which dress do you like the most? Her red vest in which she appeared in the first two films or her long sleeved, golden blouse that she has in the third?. That most voted, will be the clothes that she will have in this fic.**

 **Any doubt, advice, comment, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **See you.**


	6. 4-A warrior of extraordinary strength

**Hello everyone, we return with a new chapter of this story that everyone is enjoying.**

 **They also voted for the clothes that Tigress is used in this fic, and most voted for has colored blouse golden use in the third, so here is the winner in the future may again need your vote for something or important decision, but for now we will continue with the presentations of the Oc's.**

 **Although I do have a question for those who sent their Oc's, but that will be until the end of the chapter.**

 **Without more to say, we started**

* * *

 **Chap.4 A warrior of extraordinary strength.**

In a small town, we see as it was dawning on her and the villagers began to wake up and leave their homes, only to expect that the Empire of Emperor Siwang is over and with it, end all fear, injustice and oppression, everyone regretted that was not Haci as some imperial soldiers guarding every corner and this city was ruled by a pig named Chong, a totally unpleasant man who takes advantage of the weakest and receive messages to know that troops need more than city.

And at the end of the city, there was a small fortress where Chong watched the entire city, but talking about the ...

Paffff!

In what was his office, we can see the pig crawling on the floor, you could see his face an expression of fear, her face had several bruises and torn clothes something blows and tried in vain to crawl to the exit.

"Ahh!" I scream in pain when he felt a crushing Chong then kicked feel to zoom out to the output leg.

"Who gave the order?" Someone said Chong, and although it was hidden in the shadows, but his voice was very serious and as the voice came up, you could tell he was kind of a big animal.

"You have ... you have to believe me, he told you the truth that I do not know", Chong said scared before again receiving a kick to just push him to a table.

"Who was the one who ordered the attack ?", I just want his name -said the voice trying to control his annoyance to get answers he wanted.

"Fuck you!" Chong shouted annoyed before feeling like a claw imprisoned his neck, and then feel how his body was whipped on the table.

"Listen ... I want you to think about someone who gave you an invasion letter ... think", said something annoying.

"Look, even if I remembered, I would never tell you, but ... ",said Chong- "... ... maybe there is someone I know who helped in the attack".

When he said it, the shadow was a little surprised, but after a few seconds he gave instructions to continue.

"An imperial soldier named Chi Fu, I only know that he was transferred to the Ex-Valley of Peace, he is said to be the same place where the glorious Emperor ended the life of the Dragon Warrior and of the 5 furious, is ironic that ...",before he could mock more Chong, he received a hard blow to the head leaving him unconscious. Then the shade left the pig on the desk and began to walk towards the exit, although with each step that took place it sounded, the wooden crates sounded for the place.

While he was heading to the exit, we can see that in the courtyard of the fortress, there were several imperial wolves waiting for the invader to kill him, apparently, they already knew that there was an intruder. And whoever directed them, surprisingly, was a wolf, she differentiated herself by her armor to make herself comfortable with her attributes, and although it was surprising to see a woman being part of the imperial army, it was not strange, since Siwang came to power. Since before women could not be part of the army or something very similar, the only thing they could afford to do was to be Kung Fu teachers, and that only to defend themselves, but he decided that they could be part of the army, "while that they are loyal to me, I do not care who they are, "Siwang said in his first announcements to power.

Leaving that aside, she was grabbing a sword ready to face what was inside and his men followed his example, and did not have to wait long when the door opened, the person responsible was the one who was recently with Chong.

When the subject finally came out of the shadows, we can see that it was an Asian black bear with a dark coat, has hakana pants on top of these was the haidate and the kuzasuri and a hitatare and covered by a breastplate of four plates of wood covered with three vertical lines, shoulder plates made of a wood covered with metal sheet with flower prints, in their claws are covered by a tekko and forearm bandaged and covered by a kote. And in his claws he had a kind of gigantic wooden staff with some iron spikes on it, that weapon is known as the kanabo

And although the imperial soldiers were surprised and some were intimidated by the bear, the captain was brave and took a step forward to see him face to face.

"Who are you ?!" identify yourself! "Shouted the captain wolf, pointing her sword at the bear. Then the bear stomped on the ground as he raised his Kanabo.

"My name is Raijin Aramaki, and I do not have time to fight with you, but if they arrest me, they will come out very hurt or worse!", the bear said presenting himself, while he put himself in attack position.

"Very well, then this will be your grave, attack!", The captain shouted causing the wolves to draw several swords and axes and ran over Raijin.

Raijin sighed and began to turn on his own axis with his Kanbo and as soon as the wolves were about to attack, he connected a powerful blow, sending several wolves flying and although they tried to stop their weapon with their swords, they could not stand the great Kanabo that Rajin connected to them and pushed them with great force and although some got up, a few seconds later they received another blow from the Kanabo, even Rajin began to nudge the wolves and these when they received the blow They were knocked out.

In a moment, the captain jumped on Rajin to be able to nail her knives that she had, but the aforementioned realized, when the wolf is already close to him, Rajin hit the ground with a small tremor on the ground, causing the few wolves to fall and Rajin managed to grab and hold the captain's shoulder before it touched him, when she started to move to break free and Rajin put his Kanbo on her back, where the weapon had no barbs, and applying great strength ... ..

 _Crahhhh!_

The sound of several bones breaking on the part of the wolf was heard and Rajin did not feel any movement of her, so he released her behind his back, and it fell heavily to the ground, staying face up and before Rajin saw her, he returned to hit all the wolves that were around him and when he did, he felt pain in his left shoulder, the reason, an arrow had stuck in him and when he turned to see in front there was an archer, Rajin something annoying took off the arrow and he started to run towards the goalie and although he was shooting at his arrows, Rajin managed to block them with his weapon and when he was close enough to the goalkeeper, Rajin hit the keeper's legs and when he was on the ground, Rajin gave a great hit with his Kanabo in his chest, causing the armor to break and leaving the archer totally unconscious.

When Raijin Aramaki saw all the wolves or were killed by his blows, since some hit them on their heads and others were seriously injured, he realized that the captain was still aware, so taking her Kanabo, she began to slowly approach she, and she who was writhing in pain and suffering, since she now had several broken bones from her back and ribs, then with her cloudy vision, saw the shadow of Rajin, and had to admit, she was afraid.

"By ... please ... I do not! _Pouf!_ mates ... I ... only to my work ... . _Puf!_ ... please", the captain implored in total agony and as she spoke spit some blood, Rajin only way as the captain suffered from the injuries he caused and even distinguished some tears from her, because of the fear she had, so Rajin without saying anything began to raise her Kanabo up to the face of the wolf, and she said nothing, just closed her eyes tightly, hoping it was fast and Without much pain, but after a while, opened them as he could his eyes and saw that the bear was no longer, as he could turn his head, but that did not prevent him to let out a moan of pain, and could see that this warrior was no longer , so she breathed a sigh of relief and began to close her eyes so she could rest from her fractures.

Ah several meters, we see how Raijin Aramaki walked inside a forest of bambo in a certain direction.

\- Chi Fu, very soon we will see each other in that Valley, and for your own good, I hope that you were not the one who ordered the attack -said both calm and annoyed Rajin while continuing his walk.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **The Oc belongs to Veritux, I hope you liked the presentation of your Oc: D**

 **Curiosity;**

 **Well, some may ask, why did you put a woman who is an imperial soldier? Well that's because the idea came after seeing the 1998 movie "Mulan" from Disney very recently, and I discovered several things that as a child I did not understand but now, and that is that at that time were very discriminatory with women. Some examples would be that in a song they talk about the women of that time, the man was the warrior who had to protect the family and the woman had to be at home with her children, look beautiful for them, take care of their needs, etc., and the girls were forced to look for husbands at such an early age, even if something bothers me, it is like most men do not recognize women for their efforts and a clear example is the emperor's counselor, who discriminates against the protagonist by her gender "should teach her daughter not to open her mouth, in the presence of a man" or "is a woman, will never be worthy of anything" and well, I decided that would change that, do you think ?.**

 **Now leaving that aside, I think I put something demanding about the rule so that the Oc's participant, do you think ?, I would like to know your opinion.**

 **Any doubt, advice, comment, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **See you.**


	7. Origin

**Hello everyone, we come back to this story that I see that has received a lot of support, (even more than the other stories I have), and that's why I've been working a little more with her.**

 **Also although I would like to continue with the story to present the new Oc, these days I have had very busy and also lacks details to finish the chapter (it is already in half, do not worry about that).**

 **But that does not mean I have not worked on the story to improve it, and these days it plans and believes some enemies that came to mind, only a few, but they will not be the main antagonists, they will be secondary. And although I will not say much information, if I will give as a small "presentation" of them.**

 **Just like the one you will see next, enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Source ¿**

 _"I'm on the verge of creating a weapon that will change history as we know it forever ... I still remember what I was in the past." A simple healer of the Emperor, I was one of many in the palace, but I always considered myself special and unique, since in my methods I ran the risks in which the weak ones of my companions did not dare to take them, they said that they were dangerous, but I do not share their ideas, but one day in my experiments, I discovered a hidden power in certain objects in which they brought color and joy, the weak could see that hidden power as something sinister, something full of evil, I, on the other hand, see it as the future._

 _Investigating more, I discovered that I could control that great power and explain with pride what I wanted to do to the emperor, so that he could approve my experiments, but he was also a small mind, he told me that my experiments were very controversial, too radical to make them , and I am arrested because of his fear that I will continue with my investigation, I try to silence myself ..._

 _But the day they transported me to rot in a prison, I met someone with a great open mind, hidden in the shadows that interested me in my project, so he let me join his army, it turns out that he was looking for men for his army, but he found something much better than foolish bandits._

 _And now, the big open mind is the new Emperor of China, and I am free from ties, I was able to follow thoroughly and without any limit my project, and although I have managed to create new weapons, they do not become what I really want to achieve ._

 _When finished, my invention will revolutionize not only China, but the entire world and people will have to decide if they want to be part of the new and prosperous future or stay in the primitive past ... .. "_

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, if you want to know more about the others, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **He has also, as I said in the beginning, the new chapter is already in half, so I hope you will not have to wait long to continue with the story.**

 **Any doubt, advice, comment, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **See you.**


	8. 5- Chapter 5 The warrior of Chi

**Hello everyone, we return with a new chapter of this story that everyone is enjoying.**

 **As I said before, I have received a lot of support in this story, I decided to continue it as soon as possible. Also although many have said that the rules of the Oc's are fine and others gave me good reasons and opinions about the rule, and I have decided that the rules will not be so demanding ... but, try to leave a Review to know if you are following it and as they say "a Review, he is a happy writer and a happy writer, he has inspiration and if he has inspiration, he publishes the chapters faster".**

 **Oh, also, maybe it may be that I'm late in publishing the next chapter, since I would also like to update my other two stories that I have pending (if by chance they had free time, I invite you to read them), but I think I first updated a new one chapter here and later in the others, will depend on my inspiration that comes.**

 **Without more to say, we begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. The warrior of Chi**

 _Chi, essence of life, is the energy that flows and that is present in all living beings. Only very few manage to control it, and if they do, they will unlock a great unimaginable power, as is the case of achieving a flower bloom._

 _When the Dragon Warrior managed to defeat Kai, the beast of revenge in the realm of spirits, several Kung fu masters also tried to unlock the power of Chi, to make China a better place and so they could protect it, and they They did, for a while ..._

 _When Siwang suddenly appeared with his army, his first objective was to kill all the Kung fu masters who had mastered the Chi completely, and that included the Dragon Master, although everyone knew him more for being the Dragon Warrior, unfortunately ... achieved his goal ... after a few days of defeating him, he managed to conquer China and when he was Emperor, in addition to killing the entire Royal family, he ordered to kill all the other masters of Kung Fu and also to eliminate any possible threat. He also sent his army to hunt all the villagers or citizens who controlled the Chi or who had knowledge of the subject, to prevent them from teaching others and also ordered to burn every roll in which he spoke about knowledge of Chi ... .asiendo that everything that could be learned from the Chi, was completely lost ... or that is what is believed._

(0) (0) (0)

In some alleys of a city, more specifically in its lower neighborhoods, we can see how water buffalo with imperial armor that bothered each person who stood between them.

"Thank you for the collaboration sir", said a soldier while grabbing a cloth bag and walking with his companions, while we see how behind was an advanced old rabbit with several bruises all over his body. Some people to see the Lord, although they wanted to go to help him, could not, since the soldiers were near them.

The Buffalos were walking in the quietest, trying to see who else could steal, until they saw how an animal of stature something big hit a merchant for a dumplings and began to eat it quietly. And the Buffalos, realizing this, began to push whoever got in their way to him, the one who was walking among the villagers could not distinguish who he was, since he has a black tunic that covered everything , the only thing that is distinguished is that he is tall and muscular, although not too much.

The being of the tunic, realizing that they were being followed by the imperial soldiers, a small smile formed on his face and he began to eat his dumpling faster and started to walk through narrower alleys and with fewer people, and when I doubled a At the corner, he came to a dead end and was going to return, but not before eating his dumpling completely, but when he turned around, he could only see some smiles from the soldiers.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mocked a buffalo to start walking towards him, and being close to the tunic saw that he had sapphire blue eyes.

"Ah no side", I answer dryly the tunic.

"You have to pay, everyone has to pay the Emperor's Glory to maintain order in China", the buffalo said to the hooded man as he extended his pike in front of him, but the soldiers only received a growl from the hooded man, letting him know that it is a feline.

"Tss ... I would like that disgusting pay for his actions, of that there is no doubt, but as I do not have it in front, only you are going to pay for it", said the man before he grabbed the buffalo's hoof with force and then threw it towards the wall that I had from behind.

The other soldiers to see how his partner was released, quickly launched into the attack of the feline, but he among his clothes began to make a unique movement of his hands, and as he began to do, a strange golden glow began to take shape in his hands and before the buffaloes noticed, the feline spread his hands and created golden daggers and made a vertical cut in the necks of the soldiers, causing them to begin bleeding on the ground by the terrible cut .

One of them was surprised and could not help but recoil from the shock and fear.

"But what is that?" Said the guard surprised.

-I'm my friend, his name is Chi-said the hooded man who was surprisingly behind the buffalo and when the mentioned one turned back, he only received a strong kick that sent him flying towards the ground.

The hooded only had his foot stretched, while it had a golden glow, but little by little it was disappearing from his foot.

"That was very easy and a little boring", the hooded said something funny, while it was starting to go, but ...

"Stop!" Said a voice behind him, and it was the same buffalo he had thrown at the wall before, and he had a crossbow aimed at the hooded man.

"Stand up and your hands up!" The soldier exclaimed, pointing the crossbow at him, and then the one with the tunic raised his hands.

"That's it, quiet," he said sarcastically as he raised his hands to calm the guard and turned to see him.

"Take off that tunic!" He ordered, ordering the buffalo, he gave a sigh of surrender and then removed the tunic that covered his face revealing who he was, and he was a Tiger from the South of China.

"There you are, happy," said the tiger with a friendly smile, but when he received a look from the buffalo that meant "the whole tunic", the Tiger a few seconds removed it, to show his clothes, he wears a kung shirt Fu long-sleeved gray with black edges and black pants.

"I think you like men, right friend ?", well I'm sorry to say that I do not have your same tastes-saying sarcastically and teases the tiger.

 _ **((N.A; It's just a little note of mine and it's to clarify that nobody's fetishes or tastes are judged, well that's it, we can continue))**_

"But what?!, Now if you die, your great ...

The buffalo was talking furiously, but at an incredible speed, the tiger again made daggers of Chi energy appear and he stuck them in the buffalo's leg, this cry of pain, and then the tiger made the daggers disappear, breaking with a hit the crossbow and between the clothes of the buffalo grabbed a knife that had the buffalo, later with the weapon to hurt the other leg and then the loop a direct blow on the chest of the Bufalo, causing his body to violently narrow the wall.

The buffalo when he opened his eyes, could only see the face of the tiger very close to him and with the knife that he had, to a little pressure on his neck.

"Now that I've just had fun with your companions, you're going to tell me a valley where the disgusting Emperor is interested in him," said Tigre seriously, much to the confusion of the soldier.

"No, I will never tell you ... my superiors will kill me for collaborating with someone who is against the Emperor," said the buffalo, scared and nervous.

"And what do you think it's what I'm going to do to you if you do not talk?" The tiger said with a snarl and pressing the knife a little closer to the buffalo's neck, and that was enough for the aforementioned to decide to speak.

"The Ex-Valley of Peace, since they say that that's where the emperor defeated the Dragon Warrior, and also because in his former Kung Fu palace he houses several prisoners in his dungeons and is only a day away from here, walking towards the south", said with fear.

The tiger was thinking a few seconds the information given, then buried the knife in the neck of the buffalo, making the buffalo dead street to the ground.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Tigre said seriously as he cleaned the razor in a nearby box, and he was going to leave, but then he was watching.

"Nice little knife, do you mind if I keep it?" He said as he started to move away and put the knife in his clothes and put on his tunic again-well, I do not think so.

And after a few minutes, he continued walking a little further down the alleys until he reached the exit and continued walking towards the South.

"Siwang ... very soon we will see each other face to face and pay for what you did to my people, I Shenlong, I assure you" he thought with anger and at the same time with determination while the tiger went on his way, we now know that It's called Shenlong.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **The Oc belongs to WolfScorpio, I hope you liked the presentation of your Oc: D**

 **Any doubt, advice, comment, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **See you.**


	9. Origin 2

**Hello everyone, we return with a new "chapter" to say, this story that everyone is liking.**

 **Here we will see a new secondary villain, who upon receiving his comments that they like the presentation of the other villain and its origin, now we will see a new one that would try to frustrate our heroes.**

 **Without more to say, we begin.**

* * *

 **Source ...?**

 _Traitor, everyone knows what they are, people who deserve to be punished for their actions that have no honor to defraud those who trusted him, also say that some traitors feel total remorse for their actions that caused and wanted to return in time to avoid to do that madness ... ha! what a great stupidity, for me, the honor is very overvalued._

 _Do you want me to tell you a story? Well, I do not care if you do not want to hear it, because I told you, once upon a time, there was a simple Imperial soldier who, despite the fact that he stood out with greatness in front of every opponent who he opposed him, he understood perfectly that he deserved to be something much more than a simple soldier, he deserved to be not only Captain, maybe ... to be one of the commanders of the Imperial Army, he thought that if he fought with pride and honor in the name of the Emperor , he was going to gain it, turn it into what he deserved ... how stupid it was to think about it._

 _The years went by, and he was still in the same situation, no matter how much he excelled, that ... ... stupid Emperor did not care, then decided to face him in person, called him weak and almost managed to kill him because of the anger he had and he would have succeeded, if it had not been for an Imperial Guard that stopped him in time, the Emperor declared him a traitor and for a little "ex" soldier he managed to escape, and when he thought he was not going to get what he deserved ... in one night in a bar ... he met him. He met a totally mysterious being who by chance, heard one of his men who planned to overthrow the Emperor and the truth, had already heard of strange rumors that outside was a mysterious being killing the Masters of Kung Fu ... ..al Apparently, the rumors were real. Taking a decision, he approached him and offered him valuable information about the Forbidden City and the Imperial Army, in exchange for his joining his army, and he accepted it._

 _After several days, the moment arrived when the mysterious being invaded the Forbidden City, but while the mysterious being was in charge of these days of killing the only one who could stop him, the "ex" soldier managed to convince several of his companions and Imperial friends to join him in overthrowing the weak of the Emperor, he must have seen the faces of surprise and disbelief that the soldiers had loyal to the Emperor when they saw how their "brothers" in arms were killing them with treachery._

 _With the information given, the mysterious being did not delay in killing the Emperor and taking the throne._

 _Surely they ask, Where is the happy ending? Well, now the new Emperor who was totally superior in any aspect to the previous one, rewarded the soldier for the information given and why he now had more soldiers, he turned it not only into a simple commander, no, he made it something more valuable ... something more than the soldier wanted._

 _The lesson? Betraying the weak is very pleasant and in the future will bring you great rewards, do not you believe ?, Well they are told who happened to be a simple soldier to become the Absolute General of the entire Imperial Army of China._

 _And very soon, when Emperor Siwang starts up his plans and fulfills them, because there is no doubt that he managed to do them!_

 _I WILL BE SOMETHING MUCH MORE THAN WHAT I AM NOW!_

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Any doubt, advice, comment, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **See you.**


	10. Merry Christmas and Favor

**Hello to all my readers and writers, this is just a message from this writer wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all, my blessings for you and your loved ones: D**

 **Leaving that aside, I ask you a huge apology for my great delay that I have had with the next chapter, I really wanted to give them a gift for you, but unfortunately, that may not be possible: (**

 **The only thing I can ask is patience ...**

 **Oh and before it's over, a writer asked me to do a questionnaire for him and also to help him do it, ask himself "How?", The answer is in asking my readers too, so if they answered the following questions, they I'd be very gratefull;**

* * *

 **1 ° Who is your favorite villain of Spider-Man ?:**

Venom / Eddie Brock

Doc Ock

Scorpion

Electro

Kraven

Vulture

Rhino

Shoker

Black Cat

* * *

 _ ****_ ** _2 ° Who is your favorite villain of Kung Fu Panda?_** _Excluding Tai Lung, Shen and Kai._

Hundun

Lidong

Hermanas wu

Fenghuang

Tong Fo

Crocodile bandits

Wolf Bandits

* * *

 **Thanks again, and I hope we see you soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I hope you spend it and you are having a great time in these special days and I also wish you Happy and Happy New Year 2019, that all your goals can be fulfilled.**

 **Well, apart from wishing you that, unfortunately I bring very bad news ... a few days ago, more precisely yesterday, my computer was stolen.**

 **As they read it, they stole my computer, the same one I was working on, and I kept all my files of this story, as in the others, and these days I hope to acquire a new one these days to continue writing ... It will take me a long time to remember and recover my documents again.**

 **For that reason, please ask for patience with me, I really regret it ... before I finish, I will do a questionnaire about, "Which of my stories will be published or updated first?", So if you want to see this story before the others, go vote.**

 **The survey will close on January 2, 2019.**

 **See you and really, I hope we see you soon.**


	12. Trailer

**Hello to all my readers and writers, this is a quick announcement in which I release good news.**

 **Apart from the fact that I finally acquired a new computer, I am already working on the story so that everyone can continue to enjoy it and I know it has not been long since I started writing it, but I want to thank everyone for supporting it. , for following her, for giving me advice, for giving me encouragement and above all, thanks for being very patient :)**

 **Oh and before I leave you a special trailer, I have a question for all of you, although it will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this gift that prepares you for you.**

* * *

 **..China has changed ...**

We can witness how the Imperial army marched in several towns, while the villagers were watching them with fear.

 **...Goaded by a mysterious being ...**

In the Imperial Palace, we can distinguish how a being was observing the City, this being had a completely white robe, and had red eyes.

 **... And all those who have challenged him, to free their people or for revenge have died ...**

We can see several images as the being of the robe defeated and killed several animals, as small as insects and rabbits up to as big as an elephant, gorillas and bears.

 **... I even finish with all the Kung Fu masters ...**

 **... I thought nobody was going to stand in front of him ...**

 **... What wrong is this ...**

We can see how Tigress is sheltered in a house.

-It's time….

 **... Now that a former Kung Fu teacher next to ...**

 **... A Sadistic Warrior ... ..**

-I'll give you all a vacation trips completely free, an eternal vacation!

 **... A Lady of Lethal Feet ...**

-I'm not a hero, I'm just a girl in search of her friend.

 **... A Warrior of Monstrous Force ...**

-Didn't care, I do not have any problems with you ... unless I discover that you were part of the attack on my people.

 **... A Chi Warrior ...**

\- Very few have managed to dominate the Chi, and I will use this power to end the disgusting Emperor.

 **... A Warrior of Harmony ...**

-With the eye for an eye, we will only make China become a place for the blind, we will not pay with the same currency as the imperial soldiers do.

 **... A Warrior Cloudy for Revenge ...**

-Siwang took everything I loved away, I swear that if I find him, he will beg for mercy for everything I do to him.

 **... A Warrior of Great Determination ...**

-Prepare people! Why come here the hero who will give China his freedom!

 **... A Lady of Huge Heart ...**

-Please understand father, if I do not stop Siwang, no one else will, I want our people and especially my little sister, I want her to live without fear.

 **... A Warrior of strange and distant techniques ...**

-What I do is not Kung Fu, it's a fighting style unknown to China, but well known elsewhere.

 **... A Warrior Changes Form ...**

-With my forms and abilities, I will surprise everyone, you will see

 **... A Warrior of Great Loyalty ...**

-I only care about overthrowing Siwang, and placing someone more benevolent on the throne.

 **... And A Lady of Great Knowledge ...**

-I swear that I will protect you and I will always be there for you, I promise.

 **..These Warriors will not only have to deal with the Soldiers, but also with themselves ...**

\- Your way of thinking is pathetic!

\- There is nothing pathetic to value the lives of people!

\- Not from the people, but from the soldiers themselves!

\- That plan is absurd!

\- My plan is not absurd, you are!

\- This ... maybe I can not comment ?.

 **... But they will have to overcome their differences and work as a team to bring China to freedom ...**

 **.. Will they succeed ?, find out ...**

"I will not stop until each and every one of them followed and followed Siwang with their lives!"

-Yes all…

 **\- The Dragon Master ... that obese and stupid panda could not stop me, he died trying ... Did you think you could achieve something he could not achieve ?.**

* * *

 **End of this trailer.**

 **I hope everyone has liked this little trailer where they revealed a small part of the heroes that still need to be presented.**

 **Now yes, the question I wanted to ask you, some time ago I received a message asking if I would include in the story some Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny, and the truth had not occurred to me but thought well, I think if I could put something in there , but I wanted to ask you, if you guys would like it if I put it on?**

 **I hope you can answer the question and that we also see you soon.**

 **Any advice, doubt, recommendation, I am all heard.**

 **See you.**


	13. Extra Scene

**We finally came back with this story that everyone liked. I apologize for the delay, I have barely had time to write, and of the little time I have, I used it to update another of my stories, but finally I gave myself some time to relax, write and update this story.**

 **Originally, this scene was going to belong to the new chapter, but since I wanted you to know that the story would be updated, well, take advantage of the moment, consider it a way of apologizing for the delay of the story.**

 **Before starting, I take this opportunity to thank Carpinterio Imperial for allowing me to write and transmit his message through my account as well, if you are reading it, thanks friend, really.**

 **With nothing more to say, I hope you enjoy it: )**

* * *

 **Extra Scene**

 _As soon as I opened my eyes, I felt I could not breathe, and I noticed that I was immersing myself in the water, with a lot of effort, with the only force I had, I left the surface and swam a bit towards a piece of floating board, barely I managed to climb, and soon after I achieved my goal, I gained fatigue and closed my eyes again._

 _An intense pain ran through my chest and spread throughout my body, the last thing I remember was very blurry, the only thing I remember is ..._

 _-Tigress ... - While I was still in my thoughts, I manage to hear my friend's voice, even though I feel I'm going to be dismembered, I can perfectly distinguish his voice, it sounded broken, no doubt he was worried about me. I never liked to see him suffer, now I remember him ... I pushed him from the path of the weapon to avoid hitting him directly, even though he gave me his place ... but I do not care, I could not let that weapon snatch me away friend, not again. I feel his hand gently hold mine, with much effort I raise my face to see him, I see that he is also wounded and in some parts of his fur were burned, but otherwise I see that he is well. Seeing that I managed to save my friend, that was enough for me._

 _I achieve as much as I can squeeze my face and try to smile, to make him feel good, I want to tell him "Do not worry, I'm fine", although it was a complete lie since I hardly have the strength to see it, but I wanted to reassure him, although I could not even open my mouth, I did not have the strength to speak, only, I manage to stroke my friend's hand with my thumb._

 _I can no longer maintain my eye contact, and only, under my head of tiredness and close my eyes again, while I release a few gasps for the exhaustion and pain of my body, I feel that my friend is still with me, the truth, I hope that Stay away from danger to take care of me ... and know that you are safe._

 _But I feel that I move, or rather the table on which I am moving, as I can, I open my eyes to see how my friend was swimming in the opposite direction, I understand that he had pushed me to get away from danger._

 _"Do not get away!" Was what I wanted to say, but there was no sound from my throat, the only thing I could do was raise my hand, to ask him not to go away, but he did not see me._

 _Once again, my head felt exhausted, I had no other than to bend it to rest it, but I raise it again to see it and what I see, I am filled with dread. Po, he was already out of the water, but he is facing a warrior who could not see his face well, I see he was badly hurt, but my friend was still standing, but in a moment, I see with anguish like from the back the enemy comes out a long and large scaly tail and began to roll on the neck of Po, with his hands trying to remove the tail, the enemy took the opportunity to start beating him brutally throughout his body._

 _I can not see this anymore, I have to help him, I try to get up so I can go swimming and help Po, but barely and my body reacted, it can not be ... .. I do not have the strength to do anything ... ..you can only see ... ..to my friend ... ..sufrir._

 _I see that the enemy stopped hitting Po, but I see with fear as he barely and was aware, barely and being loosed his tail from his neck, my friend fell to the ground and I see as the enemy that suddenly appeared, pulled out a sword very strange and began to address my friend with intentions of ... no._

 _"Stand up Po ... ..don't give up ... you can not die", it's the only thing I think and I just raise my hand towards them, and I make an adman asking him to stop, I want to ask the enemy not to do it. I realize that the enemy was staring at me, although I am far from him, I feel his eyes and I see his eyes ... crimson red eyes, and shortly after I stopped seeing, he turned to look at my friend to then stick his sword in his chest. Soon he did, I close my eyes hard and I put my forehead on the table._

 _No, I could not believe what I saw, no, no, no, no, no, this is not happening! I sacrificed myself to save it, but now it did not matter at all, I do not know which is worse; to see how they killed my friend or who could have saved him, but I did not do anything._

 _"Po, why you?", I ask myself, and I do not know how but I feel air in my lungs again._

 _-DO NOT!._

 _-DO NOT!._

 _Tigress woke up surprisingly, she could not control her breathing. When she realized that she was now sitting on the floor, she began to calm down when she realized that it was only a nightmare. She put her hand to her head so that she could forget the fear that her dream left her, she wanted to believe that it was not real, nothing was ... but she knew that she was only deceiving herself._

 _Tigress knew that she could not get back to sleep, and she moved her legs to her so that she could recharge her head on her knees._

 _"Do not take it out, do not take it out, they would never want to see you that way," Tigress said in her own mind as she held back her tears that wanted to come out of her amber eyes, but her pride would not allow it. He did not want the Radical form, as described by his friend ... his best friend, to be destroyed._

* * *

 ** _End of the scene._**

 ** _Up to here we arrive for today._**

 ** _As always, any doubt, advice, suggestion, comment, question they have can be told or written with confidence through a Review or PM, as you wish._**

 ** _Well, no more to say ... do not wait, if I have something else to say !._**

 ** _And is that some may be disappointed that this is not the chapter, but I assure you that in less than 24 hours, the chapter where we will meet another of our heroes, will be ready :)_**

 ** _Oh, and I send a cordial greeting apart from all those who leave a Review, follow and read the story in general, why seriously, thanks to you, this project that I have is coming out ahead and it will be great, I really do not have words to express my gratitude to you :)_**


	14. 6- The Warrior of Harmony

**We finally came back with this story that everyone liked. I apologize for the delay, I have barely had time to write, but finally I gave myself some time to relax, write and update one of my stories, and I decided this as you will have noticed.**

 **Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators, and that also implies the great part of the Oc's protagonists of this story.**

 **Before starting, I will answer the anonymous reviews;**

 _ **-Speed Racer 2020; Hello friend, I hope you are enjoying the story, I see that you sent me an Oc, it looks interesting, but unfortunately, I could not give it a very important role in the story, I could give it a secondary role in the story, but nothing more.**_

 _ **If you are interested in my proposal to integrate your Oc into the story, let me know and also send me your biography and explain a bit about your idea about Bunker 9 :)**_

 **End of answer Review anonymous.**

 **Well, I stop talking to move on to the chapter. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 The Warrior of Harmony.**

In a small city, more specifically, where the warrior Rajin Aramaki attacked the fortress of that city's ruler Chong. We see that in his fortress the soldiers were all in the infirmary and others were picking up the spilled bodies. But we concentrated more on Chong's office, where there was a heated conversation ...

¨You are a complete useless!¨, Chong exclaimed very furious while sitting on his little throne that he himself made, he exclaimed to Captain Loba, that she was sitting in a chair.

¨No ... pu ... we ... we ... you ... ner ... I¨, said with much effort, fatigue and exhausted the wolf, his breathing was very rough and agitated, but it is very understandable his condition and pain, since only just a few A few hours, a bear broke more than half of his bones from his back.

¨Didn't stop him?! Do not tell me !, but you know, it's my birthday for not having put a man to lead my soldiers!¨, Chong said with anger and scorn to the captain, what was won A look of annoyance from her.

¨No ... it was ... my..cul..culpa¨, said the annoyed she-wolf, and if she could, she would already growl at him, but she was hardly going to do it, her ribs started to burn, so I better keep it.

¨Of course! If I had put a man in charge, instead of a pathetic woman you will never be worthy of anything, I ...¨

¨Mr. Chong¨.

The two turned to see a soldier, this soldier looked somewhat nervous.

¨What do you want?!, You do not see that I'm in something important!¨, Chong said very annoyed.

¨If sir, it's just that ... Mr. Kang, he's here¨.

As soon as he said it, both Chong and the captain were surprised and at the same time worried about hearing the name of who was coming.

¨And ... when will he be here?¨, Chong said fearfully.

¨Just now¨, a thick voice spoke in the corridor, the soldier got winged to let two gorillas in imperial uniform pass by and stood sideways, to let a figure a little smaller than them pass, we can only witness that he had a tunic of red color and golden embroideries.

¨OH! Great Mr. Kang, what an honor that we ...¨

"On your knees," Kang said neutrally. Chong without hesitation, stood at his feet, but with the captain was different, since he did not think he could kneel with the wounds that she had inside.

¨You did not listen, I asked you on your knees, show your respect to your great superior¨, Kang said something serious and annoyed before the captain, she wanted to refuse, but knowing that she was not dealing with any, she took a deep breath, barely got up, fell. Achieving crawling before Kang, she remained leaning with difficulty.

¨Very well, but like ... I would like to worship towards me ... below¨, Kang said with some evil and raising his foot, placed it on the back of the Captain and applying force, made the captain hit her hard with the floor. She could not help but let out a moan of pain, and then start coughing up blood again.

Kang realized, and with his hand he grabbed the wolf's face so that he could see it and he wiped tears from her that she began to release.

"It's better, nice puppy," Kang said complacently, no matter what state she was in.

¨I come here today because the Emperor has learned of his failure¨.

¨What?!, But from which ...¨

¨Don't forget that we always have eyes and ears everywhere, anything that happens in China, we know it¨, Kang said serimente.

¨The Emperor wants to see them, you better not be late¨, Kang said and then left the office, followed by his guards.

When he left, Chong was shaking with fear, but the Captain simply writhed in pain and agony, while still coughing up blood.

(0) (0) (0)

While that happened, many miles away, in the middle of a Bambu forest, we can witness how a group of crocodiles, like 6 members, were walking boredly through the forest, while they were dragging their weapons on the ground.

¨Jefe, when will we have action?¨, I ask bored one of the crocodiles tired.

¨Soon, very soon¨, said a crocodile that, unlike the others, this had a roll while watching it carefully.

When I stop, everyone did the same, waited a few seconds, but for now, the leader gave a cry of fury and threw the roll as far as possible.

¨... I guess we got lost, right?¨, said a bored crocodile, when he said it, the leader grabbed his helmet and threw it to the ground annoying.

¨We are not lost Gahri !, it's just that ...¨

¨Yes, we all listen to you¨.

¨What happens is that ... you see ... I ...¨

"Boss, look," interrupted a crocodile that went to pick up the scroll, but when he picked it up, he saw someone walking down another road. When everyone came to see, the leader smiled happily and picked up his helmet, then put it on.

¨You see, my plan was to find a poor peasant guy, to kill him¨, the leader said as he pulled an ax from his back.

¨It's time to attack! Let's prove our superiority to the unfortunate one I found¨.

¨Em ... What was not Irwin who ...¨

¨Attack!¨.

As soon as the order was given, the crocodiles ran to the subject who was walking calmly down the path.

While with the subject, he was quietly, and the funny thing is that he was walking with his eyes closed, you could see in his face that he was listening to his surroundings; the trees, the eyes, the wind itself ... everything was tranquility, everything was peace.

But his peace was interrupted, when he began to hear the sound of something sharp approaching, and without opening his eyes, raised his left hand to the height of his face, and in a few seconds, caught an ax that was directly thrown at him.

Once he opened his eyes, he turned to the direction from which the ax came, and a few seconds later, the crocodiles appeared.

¨Wow, we do not see many of your kind around here¨, said one of the crocodiles to the others to see more closely, since who they were going to attack was nothing more and nothing less than a Lion, the lion is muscular, has a thick mane. Its coat is orange and semi-light yellow. Wear a pair of gray trousers with a red ribbon and a blue sleeveless vest.

The Lion saw all of them something serious, to then see how the leader of the crocodiles came a little closer to him.

¨Hello, good afternoon, I regret to inform you that we will steal everything you have and do not resist, or we will do it by force¨.

When the leader finished talking, everyone expected an answer, but the Lion did not make any movement.

¨Hey! I'm talking to you!¨, the leader said annoyed.

¨And who are you?¨, said the lion calmly and a little kind, to the surprise of the crocodiles.

¨Who am I ?, Ha, what am I?!, I am Fung !, The King of all the Bandits of China!¨, Fung exclaimed proudly as he inflated his chest with superiority.

¨You are the king of the bandits?¨, said a little surprised the Lion

¨Correct, it is normal that you feel intimidated¨, Fung said even with superiority.

¨If he is the King, and do not think he is the King, because he proclaimed himself¨, Irwin said proudly, Fung was going to reproach him, but ...

And without mentioning that he is also the King, because there are very few bandits, since most of them, along with some of China's criminals, have joined the Imperial Army, and we were not allowed to join because according to them and in Special Kang, we are very stupid- Gahri said smiling, but Fung threw his helmet out of the trouble.

¨Gahri! For all the demons! How many times do I have to tell you that ...¨

¨Hey, really, it's a pleasure to meet you and you can see that they are good guys, that by the way, my name is Meng, but ... I have to go, "said the Lion, who now that we know that his name is Meng, while returning with his path, passing between the crocodiles.

¨NO, no one gives me back, attack!¨, Fung said furiously as he and his group all threw themselves into Meng.

But Meng did not move, just turned around to see them all carefully. One of the crocodiles threw his ax at him, but he simply turned to the left to dodge it, when he realized that one bandit was going to attack him on his back and another in front of him, he just jumped to cause the two bandits to collide. yes.

When he landed, he saw that the other four bandits were waiting for him, and Meng put himself in defense position.

Although the crocodiles saw that position very strange, since their hands were totally open and only protected the face more and not the body, as would be done in a normal Kung Fu position.

Gahri, Irwin and his partner, did not care and attacked the two at the same time, when near Meng, they began attacking the three at the same time in different flanks, but Meng was dedicated to dodge them quietly and not only that, but also that with his hands he moved the directions of the blows of the crocodiles, and he directed them so that they attacked themselves.

When the three crocodiles decided to take bamboo poles and attack them with Meng, he waited patiently, and when the three threw their punches, Meng moved nimbly, among the three, and made them stick with their weapons.

¨How did you do it ?, I never saw a Kung Fu equal to yours¨, Fung said surprised to see that Meng not only defeated all his companions, but he did not even throw them a blow or attack them, simply elusive and I let them beat themselves.

¨My technique is not Kung Fu ... the martial art that I use, is the one that my mind and body are in complete harmony and balance¨, Meng explained to Fung while he put himself in attack position looking at Fung in detail.

¨I do not care about that ridiculousness, with me too much and enough to beat you, I am Fung !, The King of the Bandits!¨, Fung exclaimed angrily as he launched a battle cry as he ran towards Meng, but when he was close to him, Meng just stepped aside and put his foot so that he stumbled, Fung stumbled and shook his face in a tree, leaving him unconscious.

Meng realized, and without having more to do, he went on his way like nothing. While Meng was walking, he came to a path that sent five directions, Meng closed his eyes and waited a few moments, then felt a current of air that passed through his face, and relaxing, he began to feel which direction was directed. When I stop feeling it, he opened his eyes to see the path where the wind went.

"Very well, it will be for there," Meng said, nodding his head, then calmly following his path.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **The Oc belongs to Altark, I hope you liked the presentation of your Oc: D**

 **Any doubt, advice, comment, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **See you.**


	15. 7- The Warrior of Great Determination

**We returned this story that everyone liked.**

 **Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators, and that also implies the great part of the Oc's protagonists of this story.**

 **Well, I stop talking to move on to the chapter.**

 **Enjoy it :)**

* * *

 **Chap.7 The Warrior of Great Determination.**

 **(N.A: I want to clarify that the next scene that you will read, imagine that it will be represented as when it was the first scene of the first movie, I think you will know where it stops).**

 _¨The story that I will tell you today, will be in ancient China, the country was in total peace and harmony with the Universe, of course there were villains who appeared to bring all that peace ... ¨_

While the mysterious being spoke, we see some images of how bandits looted villages, threatened villagers.

 _¨But they were always stopped by them ..._ ¨

In an alley we see how some pigs wanted to steal from a rabbit, but they are stopped by a goat looking at them seriously, and then with quick movements, he knocks them down and poses in triumph.

 _¨Common people who fought for justice and honor, trained to protect people who can not defend themselves, those great warriors used the honorable Martial Art that fosters discipline, patience, courage, compassion and trust; Kung Fu ... ¨_

They see how several kinds of animals face a huge number of criminals, for a few seconds they defeat them. While they were proclaimed by people.

 _¨ It was said that a single master could defeat only a large number of criminals, all were incredible ... but the greatest Kung Fu Masters without a doubt, were nothing more and nothing less, The Dragon Master and the Furious 5 ! ¨_

We see how they posed 6 heroically in the Jade Palace, while everyone cheered and shouted their names.

 _"Of course, before obtaining his Master's degree, the Dragon Warrior, who represented very well that you should never judge someone because of his appearance, since he was a Panda, had to face several challenges, but the most recognized are when I defeat the corrupted Kung fu master, the perverse peacock and the vengeful beast, although there are also other stories that stand out from the others, such as when I defeat the demon Ke-pa and an evil Sorceress, who intended to control all the minds of China¨._

Images are shown where, like Po, he defeated a helpless Dragon in a great blow and another in which he imprisons a small cat.

" _Excuse me, I get off the subject, everyone in China believed that everything would be fine to have the Kung Fu Masters to defend them ... unfortunately they were wrong"._

We see how at night, like a rabbit in a Kung fu suit walked calmly, until unexpectedly someone attacked him, the attack was so unexpected that before the rabbit reacted, the attacker was already on top of him, and began to beat him Wild mind in the face.

 _"Since a mysterious enemy appeared in China, and without anyone knowing, he began to kill the Kung Fu masters, one by one ... there are several theories of their origin, there are some of the simplest ones; like the one who is just a simple criminal who has powers, others very extreme, even very superstitious where they claim that he is a cursed demon who only lives to kill or that he is the very herald of death, his origin is a complete mystery, The only thing that is known about him is his name ... Siwang¨._

When the attacker stopped hitting the rabbit, we see how his hands were stained with blood and we can only see that he had intense red eyes.

 _"And not only that, also before anyone realized it, I created an immense army with the money that he collected from the people ... ¨._

Then he looks like a sheep with an air of wealth, since he had jewels all over his body, he is attacked by Siwang, for a few seconds, Siwang enters a bar of bad omen, before the animals thought who that was, He throws big bags of money at each table, which made each animal look interested.

 _"Siwang wanted only the throne of China, and several teachers tried to stop him, but unfortunately, they could not do anything ..."_

Several images of how Siwang ended easily with several masters are seen, in a moment, several teachers threw themselves at him, but Siwang just waited, and then in just a few seconds, he walked calmly while his hands were still more stained with blood. what they already were ...

 _¨Inclusive the Dragon Master and the 5 furious tried to stop him, unfortunately not only lost the fight, but their lives ... ¨._

We see how Siwang raises his fist with triumph while on the ground were the bodies of several corpses.

 _"In just a few days of the defeat of the six, Siwang managed to take the throne of China ... when everyone believed that the hopes were completely over ..."_

We see how the sky was painted red as the imperial army advanced with authority through the Imperial City, while, in the distance, Siwang saw everything seriously.

 _¨He appeared!¨._

Suddenly someone gets in the way of the army and just also the sky cleared. That someone was a Binturong, very tall and strong, the animal had a very bright golden armor and also has a red coat. The Binturong posed without fear before the army and then launched.

 _"A Binturong called Tingfeng that suddenly appeared and he only managed to defeat all the false Imperial army using only his incredible abilities and a Chinese stick!"_

We see several images as the animal called Tingfeng, easily defeated the army, several threw swords at him, but he blocked them with his toothpick, then there was a big explosion, where all the smoke was spread to show Tingfeng standing without any scratch . To then look defiantly at Siwang.

" _Once Tingfeng managed to defeat the Army, he faced Siwang ... the duel was complicated that is undoubtedly remembered as legendary ... But the great Tingfeng managed to defeat Siwang without any problems!"_

It is present as Siwang is unconscious on the ground, and Binturong grabs him by the tail and then begin to turn, and then throw it far away.

Then everyone began to cheer him up as he puffed his chest proudly.

 _"ALL CHINA SINCE THAT DAY, REMEMBER THE GREAT HERO WHO ACHIEVED TO DEFEAT THE FALSE EMPEROR, ALL REMEMBER THE GREAT NAME OF ... ¨_

¨Help!¨.

¨Aahhhhh!¨, A scream sounded totally scared of a Binturong, after recovering from the fright, we see how it starts to calm down from fright. We see that his body of the robe is long and heavy, with short and sturdy legs. It has a thick coat of strong black hair, its tail is thick and prehensile, which is thick at the root and gradually decreases in size to the extremity, where it curves inward. Its snout is short and pointed, somewhat raised up in the nose, and is covered with bristling hairs, brown in the points, which lengthen as they diverge and form a peculiar radiating circle around the face. His eyes are large, dark brown, his ears are short and rounded, with white edges and ending with strands of black hair. It has six short rounded incisors in each jaw, two canines, which are long and sharp, and six molars on each side. His hair on his legs is short and yellowish. The feet of their fingers have great claws and strong; their plants are bare, and applied to the ground along their entire length; The backs are longer than the front ones. Something that is characteristic of others of its kind, is a white spot in the middle of its forehead. Its skin color is a combination of black, gray and white. And his dress is made up of a blue uniform from Zhongshan, with short sleeves in pants and a shirt.

The Binturong after stretching and see that he was still in the treetop where he decided to take a nap, he saw that down like a little bitch and behind her were three wild boar you size, the achievement to see as the face of the Fox It reflected fear, while in boars it was felt malice.

The Binturong then watched as one of the boars caught the fox from its tail, and as soon as he held it, he pushed it hard to the ground, causing her to give a little cry of pain, then saw how the girl with pain held her foot , apparently he was hurt when he fell to the ground. Then the three boars began to approach her slowly, the one mentioned with fear began to drag back until her back hits the tree where he was seeing everything. The Binturong did not know what to do, since ...

"Please! Somebody help me!" Binturong heard the girl beg for help, even thought she was about to cry.

¨Demons, I can not ignore a cry for help, before I stop calling Tingfeng to let evil take advantage of the weak¨, Tingfeng said decisively.

While downstairs, she kept asking for help while being cornered by boars.

"Leave me alone! I've already given you all my money!" Exclaimed the frightened fox.

¨Did not care, we only want all your other belongings¨, said one of them seriously.

¨I do not have more!¨.

¨Wake up ?, and what do you have put¨, said a boar with malice very close to her face, the girl was terrified by what he said and self-defense, he threw his claws to the face of the boar, but he grabbed it strongly of the wrist.

¨A serious mistake¨, said the angry boar, but before he could do anything, I heard a growl in the tree, confused, I look up, but ...

¨Aaaahhhhhh !, Take it off!¨, scream totally suffered the boar, the reason is that Tingfeng was launched into the face of the boar, while it was on his face, began to scratch and bite all over his face.

His teammates came out of his surprise and then one of them threw his mallet at him, but Tingfeng had already thought about it, so he threw himself to the ground before the mallet hit him, and as a consequence, the mallet hit the boar, knocking him out Instantly.

¨Because they do not mess with someone of their size!¨, Tingfeng shouted angrily, but the boars, instead of feeling threatened, only laughed, since they were much bigger than him, but they were so distracted laughing, that Tingfeng I take the opportunity to climb back to one of them and then make funny faces at the other, seeing him only bothered and wielding his mallet, the same as before. Once the second fell, Tingfeng began to run followed by the boar, then he climbed nimbly up a tree to be able to lose it, and he did. The boar sought him with his eyes, but before he knew it, Tingfeng appeared on his back and hit him with a rock.

Once the fight was over, Tingfeng started to approach the surprised girl, who reflexively cowered in fear.

¨Quiet, I will not hurt you¨, he said while giving her a reassuring smile, she slowly processing that he actually saved her, was going to get up to thank him as he should, but ...

"Hmm!" Exclaimed the vixen painfully as she fell down, because barely putting her weight on the sole of her foot burned her a lot. Tingfeng noticed, and carefully grabbed the girl's foot.

"Does it hurt?" Tingfeng asked as he verified it.

¨... If¨, she answered with pain, Tingfeng remained thinking about what to do, but it would not require much for him to know what to do. The way to some bushes to then get lost, the girl was about to shout at him not to leave, not to leave her, but Tingfeng appeared mounted on a small wooden bicycle that was put in front of her, then Tingfeng got off.

¨Back, I help him¨, he said with politeness as he helped the girl to get up, and then he climbed up and once the bitch was leaning on his back to keep his feet from being dragged, he started pedaling.

After several minutes, they both came to a village, where he left her with a doctor, and he was grateful with a kiss on the cheek, then when he was about to leave the village ...

¨You listened to the rumors, they say that there are more prisoners in the Valley of La Paz¨, says a merchant to his companion.

¨I hear it too, but the soldiers do not want us to talk about that ...¨

¨But what incredible news !, Where is that Valley?¨, Tingfeng exclaimed as he approached them with his bicycle, the merchants saw him somewhat confused.

"It's a day from here, but I advise you ..." Before he finished speaking, Tingfeng had already left at full speed on his bicycle.

With him, it showed on his face that he was excited.

"Yes! At last the moment I expected so much. That Valley will know the great Hero who defeated Siwang! I, Tingfeng!" He exclaimed to the heavens as he raised his fist with determination.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **The Oc belongs to lionkingfactsguy3, I hope you liked the presentation of your Oc: D**

 **Any doubt, advice, comment, you can tell me with confidence.**

 **See you.**


	16. 8- Lady of Huge Heart

**We return to this story that everyone liked.**

 **Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators, and that also implies before the great part of the Oc's protagonists of this story.**

 **Before I begin, I want to apologize for the delay of the chapter, how I have been busy in University works as in the projects of other stories, such as the end of one (which is the first one with which I started writing in fanfiction), because my Mind did not focus on this. .**

 **But now, I'm back and I can only tell you, enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chap. 8. Lady of Huge Heart.**

In the evening of the Capital of the Nation of China, the Forbidden City, everything seemed relatively normal ... of course, we normally mean now that the Imperial Soldiers marched hard between the city, the residents were sheltering in their homes, the children were they hid under their beds ... yes, one day, give the beginning that Siwang took the throne.

But at the moment, we concentrated on the outskirts of the temple, we can see that as a lioness peeked from outside, then cautiously out one of the doors outside the great wall that protected the Emperor's Palace. Upon leaving, we can see that she was badly injured; one of his arms was grabbed painfully, since the wounded showed that his bone was totally broken, his armor was almost broken in his abdomen, one of his eyes could barely open it and also the armor was starting to get dirty from his blood.

She saw that it was safe to leave, limping a little into the forest, but barely moved away a few meters. She began to breathe heavily and her body recharged on a large stone that was nearby. While she sat down slowly, she tried to recover the air in her lungs, wanted to just rest for a few moments, rest from the damage and torture that her body suffered from… ..

¨Soldier, this does not have to end that way¨, the lioness opened her eyes as much as she could when she heard how a female voice called her, she knew perfectly who she belonged to, which caused a great fear to take hold of her.

¨Do you have any idea what you took? What you have is only part of my research of my project ... a project that will change history as we know it¨, the voice spoke again, but much to her fear, it sounded close of your position.

¨What you have is something totally secret, that only very few know ... maybe I can talk to the Emperor so that your acts are not so badly punished ... well, more than you already are, 'said the voice seriously, trying to convince her to leave, but the lioness did not leave her place, causing the first to begin to bother.

¨You better get me when I reach the palace, you reach me and give me my investigation ... and if you don't give it to me, then it means that you will stay in this primitive present that we have ... that very soon will be the past¨, I speak the voice maliciously annoying female.

The lioness did not understand what I heard, but when her ears did not catch the sound of her pursuer, she managed to release the air she had to hold back to prevent her from discovering it.

Slowly, between his broken armor, I take out what was a reddish scroll, I saw it carefully and with concern ... only a few hours ago, when he was making his guard in the palace, he entered curiously into his chasing room and at a central table He saw that the roll was extended, showing the inside. And she being curious what the interior could get, I watch with fear as the scroll showed the prototype of ... something monstrous. Knowing that he could not let her finish her project, I keep the scroll in her armor, then go to burn it ... but unfortunately it was discovered and now she became a traitor.

¨I have ... that ... get rid of him¨, murmur between cut the lioness, I knew perfectly well that I was going to die ... however terrifying it was heard, it was the truth, because, if what Emperor Siwang does not tolerate, is treason. But if he died, he had to get rid of the scroll he had ... he couldn't let it end with that monstrous project.

Observing that he was near a river, it quickly occurred to him that he would only have to wet it so that it could no longer be read. She crawling to avoid being seen, is already near the river and just when she was going to drop the roll into the water ...

The lioness took it, as it felt like something sharp and cold went through it, under his gaze, but only to see how a sword stuck in his chest, the lioness was uselessly trying to do something, but then felt as the sword came out of his body, causing it to start bleeding and start feeling weak.

The lioness could only fall to the floor, while bleeding and beginning to cough blood. Then she felt like a somewhat small claw was placed on one of her sides, so that it would make her body roll and she would face up.

The lioness in her agony and suffering, only with the little sight she had left, watched as a being of medium stature, had a red hood that covered it, but you could only see that she had wings and that her plumage was black , one of its wings was holding the sword that was dirty with blood and the other was holding the scroll.

¨It's a shame that you couldn't see how I created a new and prosperous future ... it's a shame¨, said the bird with a feigned tone of feminine sadness, apparently it was the same one who was hiding the lioness. Before the lioness knew what would happen ... only the sound of something cutting through the forest was heard.

After a few minutes, we see how the bird walked quietly back to the Imperial Palace.

¨It is better that the inhabitants decide to be part of the new future ... well, although they do not have many options, all the villages are submitted to Siwang¨, I mention it for herself while smiling fun.

But what I did not know is that not all peoples are subject to the Empire ...

(0) (0) (0)

To many kilometers of the Forbidden City, in several mountains that conformed the landscape that surrounded nature, we concentrated more precisely on a specific mountain, since while on the outside it seemed like any other, part of the interior was totally different.

Since, in the chasm of this, more precise inside the same mountain, we can see that it was a small hidden village, its constructions were made of wood and in each house three waves were carved.

But the strangest thing, not only was the fact that all who lived were black panthers, no ... it was the fact that there was no Imperial Guard watching over them, there were none who threatened them. Instead of having that, there were only children who had fun playing among themselves, the women collected food from the trees they had or drew water from the well they had next to them, the men built more houses and even sowed seeds ... all doing so with a huge smile on their faces ... as if Siwang never appeared ...

But we concentrated on a part of the village, where several villagers watched happily and happily as a group of musicians who were above an improvised stage, happily played their music. They were so happy that even several couples began to dance.

Once the musicians stopped playing, their audience began to applaud them.

¨Thank you guys, he taught you will never stop surprising us¨, said a panther to the musicians while the mentioned ones are downloaded.

¨Say friends, do you want another one?¨, the panther asked the others, which they shouted answered yes.

¨Well, what a shame, because I have finished his turn¨, he said to everyone's disappointment.

¨Hey, do not be discouraged, because now with you a girl will be making a presentation that has the most beautiful voice that anyone can hear, that could even be an incarnate angel ... ¨,While he said it, the audience began to get excited, as they knew perfectly who spoke, even several who were in their own activities, stopped doing so to see the show.

¨Yes, we all know her! Let's give a big applause to ... Rain!¨, he exclaimed as he got off the stage and everyone started screaming excited to see her appear ... but never appeared, it was taking longer so much that everyone present began to miss him ...

"RAAAAIIIINNNNNN!", Roared an angry and deep voice among the audience ...

While that was happening, down in the mountain, in the small forest that was below and beginning of the mentioned one, we can observe how a black panther was observing the horizon. The black panther had beautiful blue sapphire eyes, her dress constitutes a traditional blue Chinese vest with an engraving of sea waves on her chest and back. He also wears white silk pants and a black ribbon to tie him up.

Behind the panther, there were several shattered training equipment, several broken wooden boards, shattered dolls, etc.

The panther stared at how the sun began to hide in the distance, always admiring him at all times, no matter that his entire forehead and body was full of sweat, his hands were shaking a little and his lungs tried to recover oxygen missing

After a few minutes, his body began to recover and he took a long breath as he closed his eyes.

¨Finally ... I'm ready¨, I mention for herself, saying it determinedly.

¨THAT WAS INCREDIBLE SISTER!¨, Rain's thoughts, as we now know her name is the black panther, were interrupted when she looked back as a small snow leopard ran towards her, the girl had amethyst eyes and her dress was A long pink vest and had blue pants.

The Leopard just being close to Rain, hugged her, not caring that the panther's body was sweaty. Within a few seconds it was reciprocated by the panther. They were in that position for a few seconds, then separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"Why are you here, Spots? You know perfectly well that it is dangerous outside," Rain said to the leopard, as he watched her a little annoyed.

¨Well, as I knew perfectly well that you would come to train your Kung Fu again, I decided to come see you¨, Spots said while giving him a sincere smile, causing Rain to sigh a little irritated.

¨You know what Dad says when you leave the village¨, Rain said trying to control his voice, to avoid reflecting his irritation. If I already had to talk to him seriously, I would now know that it would be more complicated now.

¨It doesn't matter, I also have you to protect me, since you are the best Kung Fu teacher there is, you have even surpassed the Dragon Master! ¨, exclaimed with emotion and admiration Spots.

¨I'm not a Master and the truth, I doubt very much that I reach the level of the Dragon Master ...¨,Rain replied embarrassed while a small blush was put on her cheeks, then smile fun ...

"But you know something I can't protect you?" Rain said a little maliciously, as she approached her sister.

¨What?¨, I ask worried.

¨FROM MY!¨.

Before Spots reacted, Rain threw herself at her and began tickling her sides ...

¨JA, JA, JA, JA, FOR ... PLEASE ... JA, JA ... FOR!¨,Spots exclaimed between cut by the attack of laughter he had. Both were having fun for a few minutes, so that when the "twist" of the little girl was over and that Rain dried her sweat a little, both were lying in the grass.

The two just watched and witnessed the clouds that passed through the sky and watched as the sky began to slowly darken, making it clear that it was beginning to be night.

¨Hey sister ... ¨,the aforementioned turn to his side, where Spots was, his head of the aforementioned was lying on Rain's arm.

¨Yes?¨.

"Will you leave soon?" When I heard that, Rain became nervous.

¨What are you talking about silly ?, I will not go anywhere¨, I uselessly hide his nerves to his sister.

¨Rain ... ¨,I speak a little annoying Spots. Noticing that there was no point in lying, he let out a sigh so he could talk to her.

¨Yes… if I will… listen… no…¨

"I know why you will, and I feel very happy for your decision," he said while smiling at Spots, much to his sister's surprise.

¨He felt? Are you not ...¨

¨Did you? Of course I am going to miss you ... but I know perfectly well that you will leave to be able to protect others, defend the innocent, make people live like ours, in peace and harmony¨, mentioned Spots while giving a smile full of sincerity and love for Rain, and then she hug her sister's chest with love.

Rain shortly after hearing those words and feeling her little sister's hug, she couldn't help but reciprocate the hug. While both did, Spots began to draw a smile on his face when he heard how his sister began to purr softly ...

¨Could you sing me a song?¨, When Rain listened as her sister asked her to sing, her eyes widened when she heard ...

¨Song !, forget the day of the theater! ¨,Rain exclaimed as he stopped suddenly, before Spots asked him what happened to him, Rain charged her and started running towards the village. Where she had to use rope, arrows and climb the mountain a bit to gain access to the only entrance of the village. When they reached a certain part, where there were some leaves on a wall, they moved the leaves, where instead of rock, it was a path to a tunnel, when entering it, it only took a few seconds to reach what was the village, where several greeted them ...

¨Hey Rain, your father is looking for you¨, said a panther as he went to his home, which Rain answered with a nod in his head.

Both, Rain and Spots, arrived at what was their home, as soon as they entered their home, a candle was lit to show an old panther who watched Rain seriously and reflected anger.

¨Hello dad¨, I speak with respect Rain to the black panther.

¨You came back out of the village and the worst thing is that you took out your sister¨, her father said annoyed.

¨No dad, I ...¨

¨Spots, go to your room¨, his father said seriously, interrupting her, Spots was going to say he was staying, but a look from Rain was enough for him to obey. Once Spots went to his room, they both remained silent for a moment, where they both stared at each other.

¨Rain, how many times have I told you ... never leave the village¨, his father spoke with authority.

¨I just went to train, nobody saw me¨, Rain replied as he left his things that he took in the room.

¨What if someone saw you?¨.

¨What if he needed my help?¨, Rain would answer neutrally.

¨You know our rule perfectly, never make contact with the outside¨.

¨Again with that for ..

¨Yes, I am with that again¨, he interrupted his daughter ¨did you forget what happened in the hidden village of the pandas, when they showed themselves to China and the new emperor took power, he went to destroy the village because they They knew about Chi¨, he with intentions that his daughter would understand his concern.

¨And that's why and more dad I will leave the village¨, Rain said firmly and with determination. Causing his fear to be confirmed, but he managed to hide his fear in anger.

"We talked about that ... you will not go anywhere, we are safe here," he said authoritatively as he crossed his arms.

¨Safe ?, but for how long ?, until the Imperial soldiers discover us ?, we can not continue to live hiding¨, Rain exclaimed annoyed, but ensuring that her sister did not listen to the discussion.

¨Hidden we will all survive ...¨

¨But I can defeat him, and make our people not afraid!¨.

¨What will you do?!, EH?!, YOU WILL GO TO THE PALACE OF THE FORBIDDEN CITY AND CHALLENGE IT TO A DUEL!¨, exclaimed his father more annoying. Rain was about to answer him in the same tone, but he remembered that Spots was in his room, calmed down and concentrated to speak more softly.

¨No ... I will go to the Valley of Peace, it is said that near is the pond of Sacred Tears, the place where the Kung Fu was created ... that will be my first stop, before facing Siwang¨.

¨If you want to see the outside world, because you don't become a sentry, as Li¨, said his father as he pointed to an address where a distant part of the mountain was, but as if the same fate laughed at him ...

A panther was being dragged by two others, but unlike both, this panther looked totally neglected of her clothes, fur and had a lost look, almost like crazy….

¨Don't close your eyes, or you will discover us, WHY DO YOU REMOVE ME? SOMEONE WILL COME TO SAVE US, SOMEONE WILL PROTECT US!¨, the panther shouted totally angry, while still being dragged by his companions. All that seen by Rain and his father at home.

¨Was that it ... -

"Silence ..." he muttered under his breath.

Rain noticed how her father turned away from her to turn her back, and noticed how he trembled, she knew that her father was only worried about her. Rain determined, she approached her father again.

¨Dade, please understand ... if I don't stop him, nobody else will ... I want to see a China that is free and that my sister knows the world ... please¨, she whispered to him, they were a moment of silence, when the father from Rain on his way to his room ...

¨You do what you have to do¨, whispered his father before entering his room, Rain let out a sigh of sadness, since, although his father allowed him to leave, it was not the way he expected.

A few minutes later, we observed that Rain was already close to the exit, just a few steps and he would leave his village ...

¨Rain!¨, The aforementioned turn to see how Spots was running towards her, when her sister arrived, I wait a few seconds for her to recover the air.

¨Spots ...

¨I know I should be at home, but you forgot this¨, Spots showed Rain that he had a beautiful locket in his hands, the locket has a bond between the locket and the chain that closed, while the top that opened is shaped like a dome and is a little smaller than the connecting arms and between the top and the body that had a beautiful bow and the precious stone between the bail and connecting the arms is a beautiful blue jade stone green. Finally, on the back of the locket, three waves carved on the back could be seen.

Rain identified the reliquary to perfection was his and never took it off, until now he remembered that he left it this morning, to prevent it from being damaged in his training. Then he knelt at the height of his sister to put it, once put on her neck, Rain watched as Spots was about to cry, thinking of a way to cheer her up, she smiled and then hugged her. When Spots was about to speak ...

 _Never mind the darkness_  
 _Never mind the storm_  
 _Never mind the blood red moonThe night will be over soon_  
 _The night will be over soonBrush away the sorrow_

 _Brush away the tears_

 _Sing away your heavy heartThe night will be over soon_  
 _The night will be over soon_

Spots listened as his sister began to sing, causing her to begin to relax and smile every night goes quiet

 _And every moon grows blue_  
 _Beyond the dark, comes something new_

 _The sun will be rising soon_  
 _The sun will be rising soon_  
 _The sun will be rising soon_

When she finished singing Rain, her sister had fallen asleep in her embrace, when she was going to her house to leave her, she barely noticed how her father was meters away from her. Without saying anything, he extended his arms to carry a sleeping Spots, and then began to walk towards his home, all that observed by Rain, who gave a somewhat melancholic sigh ...

¨You have the voice of your mother ...¨,he talked to his father, before going completely to her. Rain was moved by her father's words, once her vision lost her father and sister, she decided to leave her village, to begin her journey ...

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

 **The Oc belongs to Saphira Winters, I hope you liked the presentation of your Oc: D**

 **Any questions, advice, comments, can tell me with confidence.**

 **See you.**


	17. 9 Vengative Warrior

**Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators, and that also implies before the great part of the Oc's protagonists of this story.**

 **I think this becomes repetitive, but again an apology for the delay.**

 **Now we start.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9. Vengative Warrior**

In the Ex - Valle de la Paz, in the middle of the night, we can see that all their villagers slept in their homes. And surprisingly, there was not much night movement on the part of the Imperial Army.

But for the moment, we concentrated on the house where Tigress was hiding. She was lying on the cold floor. He used his hands as a pillow, trying to make him feel more comfortably possible and had a delicate sheet covering his body. He only wore his black pants and on his torso a top made with bandages on his slender and worked body.

Tigress was deeply asleep, although little by little it began to be annoying gestures ...

 _ **(Dream of Tigress)**_

 _¨Hello?, Is there anyone around here?¨._

 _Tigress was mysteriously surrounded by darkness, could not see anything and did not know how I got here. He tried to walk, but he couldn't move._

 _¨Someone listens to me?!¨, Tigress shouted, waiting for someone to answer him._

 _But mysteriously, Tigress with her great view of feline that adapts to the darkness, could see a pink-colored petal and more began to surround her. Tigress did not know what was happening, but the petals to be surrounding her, began to shine in a golden tone. The glow was such that Tigress had to cover her eyes with her arms. Once the glow stopped, it uncovered and when he opened his eyes, he could see that he was on top of a mountainous hill. But the strange thing is that the mountain was the only thing I could see, since around it were several clouds that could not see the depth and that the sky was orange._

 _But if that was not surprising to Tigresa, what he saw in front left her shocked. Since a very familiar face was mysteriously manifested for her._

 _¨Master Oogway?¨, Tigress questioned shocked and surprised to see the wise Turtle who was the creator of the Kung Fu and at the same time a great Master for her._

 _¨Tigress has passed¨, I mention the turtle with a smile. Tigress upon hearing it, she knew that, if it was him, and quickly gave a bow of respect and respect to the turtle, but quickly began to speak quickly._

 _¨Master, how is it that you ... ?, Is this place the Kingdom of the Spirits ?, Is it me ?¨._

 _¨A question at the same time Tigress¨._

 _Tigress nodded and after thinking about her question as she closed her eyes, she opened them again to see Master Oogway._

 _¨Where we are?¨._

 _¨The question is, where are you?¨._

 _¨So, this is not real?¨, she asked confused._

 _¨Well, I didn't say that¨, he replied smiling, Tigress began to get confused._

 _¨Then ... something happens?¨, Tigresa asked again._

 _¨Why should something happen to see a little girl I saw grow up to become a beautiful young and splendid warrior?¨, Oogway asked with a smile. Tigress put a hand on her face to leave her confused plus the turtle that even began to despair, an action that the turtle noticed._

 _¨Not you wonder the "where", and what you really should question is the "why"¨,- clarified more Oogway to Tigress. She listened carefully, which she knew immediately what she meant._

 _¨Why am I here?¨, I respectfully question Tigress._

 _¨I brought you here because I need to talk to you. The Universe has chosen you¨, Oogway said while pointing at her, leaving her confused._

 _¨The Universe?¨._

 _¨Yes, he has chosen you to teach, guide and lead you on the right path to them¨, Oogway said with a smile._

 _¨They?¨._

 _¨Yes ... to the warriors who defeated Siwang, and his army¨, when he told Tigresa he opened his eyes enormously because of the great impact of what was revealed. But before he could question himself, the wise Turtle began to be surrounded by other petals, the turtle just smiled ..._

 _"Time's up, I hope we'll see each other later," said Ooway as he began to disappear._

 _¨No!, Master!, I have many doubts!¨, Tigress exclaimed trying to keep it longer._

 _¨Don't worry, you'll know who I'm talking about when you see them ... and that will be sooner than you think. Teach those warriors what their destiny is¨._

 _¨Without your guide and past experiences. Many will fall in the path of darkness and not only China, but the whole world will be condemned. And remember, you must believe¨, Ooway said before disappearing completely._

 _¨OOWAY MASTER!¨._

"OOWAY MASTER!" Exclaimed Tigress and trying to regain control of her breathing. Then turn to the side and realize that I was alone again.

She gets up and looks out to see the starry sky, then inhale the air that was released, hoping that these mysterious warriors really appear.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Forbidden City Palace**

In a completely dark room, where it was only lit by torches attached to the wall, we can see how Siwang was in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed and his arms crossed. Since there is little light, we still cannot see how it really is, we only see a little of its black scales.

And around it, there was a large group of water deer. Everyone's dress was a sleeveless top and green pants, a brown ribbon and embroidery and on their wrists they were wrapped in bandages. Everyone also had different lethal weapons, such as swords, axes, mallets, knives, etc.

But even though they had everything to win, it showed through their eyes that they were afraid, since they were even shaking their hands. And his fear increased more when Siwang opened his eyes, his red eyes that anyone he saw, would be terrified.

¨Attack me to kill and don't hold back. Let me start my training¨, I speak Siwang with a firm voice and crossed my arms to all the water deer.

The deer upon hearing him nodded and began to move with caution to him. Until a group of them got tired of waiting, and decided to jump on him.

Siwang at all times did not move, and I wait patiently for the group to attack him. The deer threw their axes to give him, but in a few seconds, Siwang was in front of the group consisting of five members, and he hit them hard with his flaky tail. The blow hit them directly on the head and was so strong that I knocked them out instantly. When Siwang finished the attack, he jumped back to dodge the deer's spears, and then he moved sideways again to dodge other weapons thrown at him. Once he evaded it, several deer threw themselves at his back, to try to subdue him and several deer also began supporting them by throwing ropes towards Siwang's arms to prevent him from using them. But he just pulled the ropes toward him and used the bodies of those who had the other side of the ropes to hit his teammates. Once he subdued them, he watched as a deer threw a flying kick, but the agile mind dodged to throw a kick in his knee.

The kick was so strong that it even broke his bone, leaving it on the ground. When Siwang turned sideways, there were only five deer left who had not attacked him before.

 _¨What would you plan?¨,_ Siwang thought seriously. Before he could speak, three of the five deer launched into the attack with their weapons, which were a sword, a mallet and an ax. The three began to exert pressure on Siwang, that he only used a dagger that he drew between his clothes to be able to face them and surprisingly, endured without showing any effort.

While the three made an effort, the last members moved to place themselves on different sides of Siwang and drew their weapons that were a bow and arrows. Enlisting their bows, they aimed and shot their arrows at Siwang. But ... those who exerted pressure, the archers and the others who were still conscious lying on the ground were perplexed by what they saw. Since Siwang stopped with his left hand the arrow on the left side and with his tail rolled the arrow on the right side, something that could certainly be considered impossible by anyone and not only that left them perplexed, but the hand that held the dagger, stopped the three largest weapons at once, making clear his great strength he possessed.

But in the midst of the commotion produced, Siwang connected the three with a spinning kick that left them lying on the ground and the archers before they could shoot again, each one hit the body of their companions, causing them also their bodies will hit the wall.

Only in a few minutes, Siwang managed to subdue them to all the deer, who were writhing in pain in their bodies, others were already unconscious on the ground.

¨Not even made me sweat any drops. What a disappointment¨, Siwang declared seriously and a little annoying. Then start walking towards the exit. Once he left, he began to climb some stairs where he led where there were small steps where you could see the room or combat arena.

Once up, it looks like there was another water deer that had his long tunic in his hands. Unlike the other deer, it was that its top was red, purple edge with a pattern of gold flames, tan pants, purple belt. And its most prominent feature was that its fangs were larger and that its left fang was a gold-colored prosthesis.

When the deer saw Siwang, he knelt respectfully and extended his tunic with his hands.

¨It was an amazing combat, master ¨, declared the deer with a feminine tone, a sign that she was a girl. Siwang grabbed his robe and started putting it on.

"Give me the Jade report," Siwang ordered seriously, as he put on his robe completely and putting his hood on his head.

¨Yes master¨, said Jade and then both begin to walk.

¨The rebels who opposed you were already subdued. The peoples of the west ask for more protection. Mr. Kang already sent the report that you asked him to give to that pig that failed him and, finally, Ling managed to recover his plans at the hands of the traitor ...¨

¨What about the traitor?¨, Siwang asked seriously.

¨Ling told me that in the end, the traitor decided to stay in the last primitive. I sent some soldiers to verify the story and yes, they found his body¨, Jade spoke seriously, but trying not to remember the way Ling left the lioness's body. It was not a pretty picture.

"Excellent," Siwang declared as he pulled his long tongue out again for a moment.

Both continued walking, until Jade cleared his throat again, implying that there was still more to say.

¨And this ... finally ... Zhao ... the ...¨.

¨Now what did he do?¨, Siwang said seriously, but at the same time, by his tone he felt annoying.

¨Zhao ... he gave the order to burn the entire ancient Valley where you defeated the Dragon Master and the Furious Five¨, said Jade while waiting for the reaction of his emperor.

Siwang was analyzing the words, until ...

"Is there a way to deny the order?", Siwang asked as he turned to see her a little.

¨I got ahead teacher. I gave the order that I would not accept it, which many accepted, but ... some soldiers did not receive it, so they will set it on fire¨.

¨Hm ... it seems like I'll have to talk seriously with Zhao. Let me know that I want to see him in the morning in the Throne Room¨, Siwang said as he pointed it out.

¨Yes Master. May Master rest, "she said as she made a small bow and ran out to look for Zhao in a different new direction. Siwang just nodded to start walking to his chambers.

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Bamboo forest**

Hundreds of kilometers away, in the darkness illuminated only by the moon and a few stars that shone in the sky, we can witness four Imperial Soldiers. All were of different species. They ran desperately without turning back. When they were tired, they stopped until they reached an area a little more open and surrounded by trees.

¨Ha ... unstoppable, is ... unstoppable ...¨, said a crocodile soldier, tired of running.

¨We have been following for hours¨, the only soldier in the group lay tired on the floor, she was a Snow Leopard, ¨I think we have moved too far from the village, I even think we are very close to reaching another¨.

¨I think we should show what is the place for that plague¨, said a furious rhinoceros.

¨What did you not wear what he did to our companions?!, The massacres!¨, exclaimed a water buffalo with much fear when remembering what happened.

¨Calm down everyone. We are Imperial Soldiers and nothing has stopped us¨, an elephant that in its armor was more striking and decorated than the others, apparently was its captain. But before his classmates told him something ...

 _ **CRAH!**_

The soldiers listened as a tree branch broke, whatever they all put in combat position, take out their weapons that were swords and remain alert for any surprise.

¨I see that you have accepted the destiny that all of you are bound to find ...¨, a deep and somewhat distorted voice was heard , ¨but neglect, I will give you a death of warriors ...¨.

As soon as they heard those words, the sound of a few steps began to be heard.

¨That noise ...¨,said the Leopard and paying more attention to its surroundings.

"He seems to face us ..." said the Elephant seriously.

¨We can't beat him!¨, exclaimed the scared Buffalo.

¨We have to try!¨, replied the furious Rhinoceros.

The soldiers listened as they followed the steps, it seemed as if their attacker was around them. The heartbeat of the hunters who expected the first movement of their attacker, but the anguish was consuming them.

¨AAAHHHHHH!¨, Full shout will the Rhinoceros running with his sword in his hand entering the forest.

¨NO!¨, The Crocodile shouted and trying to stop him, but the Rhino kept running to enter the forest, which he followed. The Leopard and the Buffalo wanted to follow them, but the Elephant stopped them. Since only a few seconds later a heartbreaking scream was heard, for total silence again.

¨Don't separate¨, the Elephant warned his two companions. But only the Leopard nodded, since the Buffalo was paralyzed with fear.

But again, silence took over the whole place ...

¨I ... I do not want to die¨, said the Buffalo suddenly with a lot of fear and dropping his gun, he started running to the opposite side, leaving his teammates to their fate.

But the same thing almost happened, since just a few seconds later, a mechanism was heard, then the Buffalo's scream and again in complete silence.

¨There are three, there are only two¨, said the mysterious voice again with malice. The Elephant remained serious, but the Leopard was already beginning to be more afraid.

When they were waiting for what would happen next, a cloud of the sky passed over them, leaving them in the dark. The Leopard tried to take advantage of that moment to be able to see better with his feline sight, he could see how something approached a tree and put something in it. Then quickly launch the Elephant, but the aforementioned did not notice.

"Watch out!" The Leopard shouted, pushing the Elephant, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the blow. The blow on his cheek was so strong that he threw it hard against a tree. But the sound of his body was not heard colliding with the wood of the tree, no ... it was heard as something sharp was embedded in the skin.

The Elephant reacted by the thrust and threw an ascending pit towards the attacker, but he only dodged it and then took out a Dao sword and made a precise cut in the Elephant's throat. Causing that the aforementioned began to bleed on the ground and within a few seconds die.

The cloud that covered the Moon, cleared, but only to see the appearance of the mysterious being. It was a Siberian Tiger, blue eyes and in his right eye you could see a small scar. His dress is a silver vest, black pants, tan tape, wraps on his wrist and a facial mask that covers his nose and mouth.

The Tiger seriously saw everything around him, then started, but stopped when he saw that the Leopard was still alive. So I walk towards her. The aforementioned had a sharp splinter embedded in its body. The splinter was embedded in the middle back and came out in the middle part of his chest.

The Leopard looked up to see the Tiger,

¨Please ... save me ... mercy ...", she said weakly as blood began to flow from her mouth. But the Tiger only watched her, then turned around and continued on her way.

"No ... it's ... wait," she said weakly and desperately. Apart from starting to lose more blood, she began to shed tears. The Tiger stopped and turned to see her a little.

¨Please ...no...leave me...like this¨, he said agonizing and begging the Leopard. I wanted him to at least take her out of her suffering.

¨Why not? You are part of the Army of the " _Emperor_ "¨, the Tiger said sarcastically.

¨No ... I had ... _snif_ ...option ...¨, she replied in tears.

¨All have a choice. Now you will suffer the fate that all of them have to follow¨, the Tiger answered now coldly, and then continue walking through the forest. Ignoring the pleas that the Leopard made him to save her or at least execute her quickly and that way, get her out of her agony and not suffer a slow death ... but he just ignored her.

After a few minutes of walking, the Tiger stopped in a clearing and decided to rest for a while, went to bed and it was not much to enter the world of dreams ...

 _(0) (0) (0)_

 _We can witness how a village was being completely burned, by a sudden surprise attack, several houses began to collapse and remain in ashes all over the interior, including the poor villagers who failed to escape their homes. And those who managed to escape, were quickly killed by the attackers._

 _But in the middle of the streets on fire, we can see how a young Siberian Tiger fought bravely against the attackers, and when he managed to leave them unconscious. The young man ran desperately through the village._

 _¨Mom! Dad!, An Chen!, Master Zunjing!¨, he screamed desperately, while more invaders appeared and destroyed everything in his path._

 _The destruction was something that was seen everywhere, while the inhabitants of the village were killed by those invaders without the slightest compassion or mercy, no matter if they were men, women or children._

 _The young Tiger kept searching desperately for all the chaos. But in his search, a heartbreaking cry that desperately called for help was heard throughout the chaos._

" _SHEN!" The voice screamed desperately with dread. Shen ran as fast as his body allowed him to recognize that voice, kept listening as that voice implored his help, and arrived at the entrance of his ancient Kung Fu Temple, but only to see how ..._

 _¨AN CHEN!¨, he shouted in fear and pain as he contemplated the horrible scene._

 _He arrived too late ..._

He woke up sweating all over his body, had just had a nightmare or rather, a memory of the past, when the Siwang army invaded and destroyed his home, ending all those he knew, as at the same time, whom he loved with all your heart.

The Tiger, which we know now that she is called Shen, took a deep breath to calm down, then unconsciously growl loudly, that growl was for remembering the person she hates most with all her soul ...

¨When will you have the courage to take care of the murderer who kills your puppets? How much longer will you ignore me? ... Siwang. I swear you'll rot in hell when we see each other, you'll pay to take everything away, "Shen exclaimed coldly and annoyedly at not knowing anything about that monster.

¨Hm ... well, I'll have to keep killing more soldiers to get your attention. It doesn't bother me, "Shen said seriously, as she pulled out a small map of her clothes, and then saw the next village.

¨It's only a few hours away. One or two¨, I calculate him while he kept his map again and again he put on his mask and ran out through the rain that was beginning to form.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

 **The Oc belongs to stevenuniversefanz37, I hope you liked the presentation of your Oc: D**

 **Any questions, advice, comments, can tell me with confidence.**

 **Before saying goodbye, I will leave you with some extra scenes, I hope you enjoy them;)**

* * *

 **Extra Scenes**

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Former Valley of Peace.**

Walking in the rain, we can see how the jackal Xan Fu, walked to a house and the unexpected, threw the door of his entrance and entered it.

¨Hello !, I'm here! What is there for lunch?¨, Xan Fu exclaimed happily inside the house and getting out a little, but nobody answered him since the house was abandoned.

¨It can't be ... they didn't wait for me for dinner¨, said the annoyed man and then shrugged and sat on the floor.

¨Ha ... I just entered a new village where there will surely be a lot of Imperial soldiers ... Super!, I want it to be tomorrow to give all your deserved vacations that you deserve so much to work!¨, Xan exclaimed again as he I was laughing fun.

(0) (0) (0)

In a slightly large building that used the Imperial Army to store supplies. We can see how a box began to shake, for a few seconds. Open up and show the Snow Leopard Mei.

¨Ufff ... I will never travel that way again¨, she whispered painfully, while rubbing her neck and shoulders, since she was not comfortable during the whole trip.

Then carefully without making noise, I inspect the place in search of the occasional guard. But he didn't have any, Mei sighed and in the same box, I take out a pillow that I use to rest inside the box, since I couldn't leave because of the risk to be discovered.

She put the pillow on the floor and lay down on the floor, as tomorrow would begin to infiltrate the dungeons.

¨Don't worry ... I'll find you soon¨, Mei whispered determined to find her friend.

(0) (0) (0)

On the outskirts of the forest, Raijin Aramaki Bear was sheltered from the rain inside a cave.

He was in flirting and fixing his powerful weapon, the Kanabō. Since, if he was going into the Valley, he had to be well prepared.

"Soon ... very soon the rain will stop and you better be prepared to face someone with the strength of a demon," Rajin whispered as he continued to prepare his Kanabō. And I also hoped to find answers ...

(0) (0) (0)

The Shenlong Tiger was staring at the Former Jade Temple, which has lost all its splendor over the years.

Shenlong didn't care that he was getting wet with the rain, since his mind was seeing images of the Imperial Army and remembering the wretch that caused suffering, fear and tragedies in China.

¨Siwang ... to see that you answer when he murders all the Soldiers who are here and discover that there is still someone able to dominate the Chi¨, he said with hate Shelong while letting out a few growls, then relax a little.

"But I will not climb all those damned stairs in the rain," he said angrily, before turning and seeking refuge.

(0) (0) (0)

The Bingurong Tingfeng was lying on the branch of one of Bambu's trees, although that didn't protect him much.

¨And that way, withstanding ruthless winds. Infernal Deserts. And great floods. The great hero began his journey to reach the Valley where they have prisoners, where the heroically take them all out and the Imperial soldiers will be blinded by their incredible barbarity ...¨, the speech began as he relaxed in the glass and watched the whole Valley.

¨But before beginning his rescue, the noble hero has to rest¨, Tingfeng spoke while stretching a little and relaxing for tomorrow.

(0) (0) (0)

The Rain Panther was under a stone bridge to protect itself from the rain that hit the Valley. But she kept her eyes closed and in the lotus position. She tried to stay calm and hope that the place where she gave life to the Kung Fu, she hoped to find an answer. Then open your beautiful eyes.

¨I will defeat Siwang ... in order to recover the hope of everything. For my people to be truly free. So that my Father is proud and above all ... I will defeat him so that Spots lives happily¨, Rain said determinedly and with determination, while with one of his hands he gently squeezed his locket.

* * *

 **As you will realize, in the next chapter the first meeting of our heroes will be made that I have decided to meet them first.**

 **But do not worry who have not yet appeared their Oc, since they will appear, but will be after their appearance.**

 **Since now we need to start developing the story.**

 **For your comprehension. Thank you.**


	18. 10- Leaders of the Empire

**Happy New Year 2020 for all of you! Before I return to the University, I decided to hurry these days and leave you this new chapter, of this story that you liked.**

 **Kung Fu Panda does not belong to me, it belongs to their respective creators, and that also implies before the great part of the Oc's protagonists of this story.**

 **Now we start.**

* * *

 **Chap. 10. Leaders of the Empire.**

In the middle of the cold night, in a village near a river and a waterfall, where their villagers used to cultivate large quantities of fruits and vegetables to be commercialized ... but now, all the good harvest was now directed to the Imperial army . But we concentrated on one of its completely dark alleys at night, where we see how a subject ran protecting his face with a raincoat, he tried to dodge every patrol of the Imperial soldiers that roamed every second. But miraculously, I avoid any danger.

The subject arrived at what was a craft store, knocked on a wooden door, which, a few seconds later, the noise of the door was heard opened, the one who looked out was a rabbit.

¨No one followed you? ...¨, the rabbit asked mysteriously.

¨No, nobody¨, answered the hooded man, who, taking off his hood, was a goat.

¨Very well¨, answered the rabbit, to let it pass, then turned everywhere to verify that no soldier has seen them, and not seeing it closed the door ... but unfortunately, under a barrel, small red eyes I observe everything and in his eyes showed malice ...

But for the moment, we put that aside, since the rabbit and the goat walked in the position of the first mentioned, and when walking towards a ledge, they moved it and behind the furniture there is a secret door, when they opened it they began to walk by a narrow corridor that, within a few minutes, both reached a secret room, where some animals were around a table. Everyone was talking to everyone, but all that is understood is that they were altered.

But everyone began to shut up when someone began to hit the table hard, that someone was a female Lioness, thin build, beige fur, orange eyes. Clothing consists of a red metal chest, wristbands that came to the elbows of the same color, tight blue pants. On his back he carried a spear.

¨Order !, the secret meeting begins!¨, exclaimed the Lioness with authority to all, which began to remain silent.

Once the Lioness saw everyone keep silent, she cleared her throat-The reason why I called this meeting immediately is so they would know that there are new reports from the Imperial Palace ...

¨Now what happens?¨, asked a scared goat.

¨What happens?¨, asked a nervous rabbit.

¨Apparently ... Ling is already starting to work on his project " _Prosperity_ " ...¨,Just said those words, everyone started to get scared.

¨Can't it be? / What will we do?! / It's our end ...¨, Various voices began to speak among all altered and hysterical. The Lioness had to hit the table again to be heard again.

¨Listen all. I know perfectly well that they are afraid and that is why I have called the meeting ...¨, I wait a few seconds to prepare for sure, the complaints I was going to receive¨... what do you think ... kill Ling this same night ... before dawn¨.

Just when he said it, everyone was silent for what they heard, for a few seconds, several laughter and shouts of indignation were heard.

¨You're crazy! / How do you think of it?! / You're bad in the head / it's impossible! / I had to be a woman ...¨

The Lioness was offended when I heard that last comment, and turned to see a large male Snow Leopard with large musculature. Dress in only dark colored pants.

¨What do you mean by that? Yao¨, I speak upset her.

¨What he said is that your idea is absurd and silly Lia. How do you plan to end one of the most fearsome General of Siwang? The fact that you are the Leader of this small Rebellion and that you are also a Captain of the Imperial Army, does not give you the right to send us to a suicide mission¨, Yao answered while raising an eyebrow and maintaining his weapon, which was a huge mallet of stone.

¨By the subway ...¨, It was the only thing she said, and then among her clothes take out a map of the Imperial City and start pointing out some streets.

¨The subway will protect them from any view of the guards. Once they are below the Emperor's Palace, they will attack different points, to force the soldiers to attack them, leaving the area where Ling is working unprotected ...¨

"Wait a minute!", Interrupted Yao. "How will you" _protect them_! "Do you not think of going with us?", I question the angry, which generates other annoying looks from others.

¨Do not. Why I will take advantage of all the chaos to enter where Ling is, under the pretext that I will protect her, and before she knows it ... I will pierce my spear, I will also burn all the scrolls that speak of that monstrous project ...¨, with seriousness and determination Lia. Everyone present listened attentively and remained silent with what was revealed.

¨And if ... you meet the Emperor?¨, asked a sheep nervously. Lia was silent with what I heard, but the fact that she was silent, her arms unconsciously began to shake at the thought of the same subject who has destroyed whoever confronts him. But before he answered, everyone began to hear screams of pain, destroying objects ...

¨... Prepare your weapons. We have been discovered¨, Lia spoke seriously to everyone, and then she ran to the exit to discover what was happening, while everyone else began to draw their weapons. Quickly, Lia left the hiding place, but only once she ended up being outside, her eyes focused as Imperial Gorillas attacked the villagers without consideration, even witnessing how some soldiers set fire to homes, burning them quickly, next to who were inside

Lia couldn't contain herself anymore and went straight to stop them.

¨Stop! Now!¨, I order with authority Lia while approaching the Gorillas and they turned to see her.

¨Capitana ...¨, said one of the soldiers, but Lia noticed something strange, since he spoke as a way of making fun of her and not with authority. But she decided to ignore it when she saw how more soldiers had torches in their hands.

¨What the hell are they doing?!, I order them to stop!¨, she exclaimed with authority, but only received a laugh of mockery from them ¨Why do they laugh?¨

¨They laugh at why you think they will listen to you¨, I speak superiorly to a voice to Lia. The soldiers turned sideways, so that, in their midst, a smaller figure appeared than they did, but we see that it had a red tunic with golden edges. Lia recognized him instantly and bowed a little out of respect for him.

¨General Kang, what are you doing here?¨, She said with respect to him and at the same time confused.

¨I have learned that in this dirty village a group of Rebels take refuge and I have come to eliminate them. Don't worry, I'm keeping you some other scum. The time has come to eliminate them in the name of our glorious Emperor¨, I hardly mention it maliciously, Lia's eyes widened.

¨What?!, But these villagers are innocent! They do not even know how to fight!¨, Lia exclaimed altered and scared.

¨I'll tell you the same thing I said to someone who was the greatest shame of the Empire. In a war, the innocent are only warriors who are not yet trained ... if they let themselves be lived, they will rise up in arms against the Empire¨, Kang said wickedly, and then among his clothes I take out a little bunny boy, the little one looked totally terrified and cried to seas.

¨Ya little boy ... soon you will meet your mother ...¨, I speak with mockery and malice Kang and then between his clothes take out a Dao sword and lift it to the little ... his intentions were more than clear. Lia couldn't take it anymore and in between his armor, he pulled out some needles and threw them at Kang, but, although they launched at high speed at Kang, he managed to grab them with his foot. He held them and then threw them on the floor and released the boy, so that the latter ran to hide.

¨What is true what they told me ... you are the leader of this rebellion¨, Kang said seriously, and then laugh ¨I hope you entertain me a little¨, he said fun to then take off his robe and once he took it off, we can See how it is. Kang was a golden monkey with a flat nose, violet eyes, scar from a cut in the part of his mouth on the left side, somewhat corpulent appearance. Her clothes are made of a chest and silver shoulder pads with engraving of dragons, black pants, with a silver metallic belt, wristbands on her arms adorned with rubies. And on his back he carried a colossal double-edged black ax.

¨Yes, I am¨, I speak seriously Lia while grabbing his spear and put himself in combat position ¨And I will not allow Siwang to continue enslaving my people and everyone else For freedom!¨, she yelled while raising her spear. As soon as he raised it, those who were a few minutes ago in the secret room with her, jumped from the rooftops and they ran to the Imperial soldiers and they also launched into the battle.

Lia was also going to battle, but surprisingly. She was tackled by Kang, the tack was so strong that they even reached what was at the end of a small ravine and began to roll ...

¨Lia!¨, Yao shouted when he saw that and he was going to help her, but the soldiers blocked their way. While the battle continued in the village, Kang and Lia stopped rolling when he finished the hill and reached what was at the edge of the waterfall. While Kang got up quickly, he pulled out his ax and tried to stick it in Lia's chest. But she quickly rolled to dodge the attack and on the ground kicked him in Kang's stomach, the kick didn't hurt him, but if he pulled it away a bit, enough for Lia to get up and grab his spear that was in the I usually. Both contestants began to walk in a circle to wait for their adversary's attack.

"Did you really want to be part of an Empire that has formed on a mountain of corpses and tears?" Lia questioned angrily as she stared at him and began to let out a few growls.

¨An Empire that will become the most powerful China has ever seen ?, One where I am the Absolute General of the entire Armed Forces? ... that doesn't sound bad at all¨, I answer without any hint of Kang remorse. Lia growled louder when he heard that, and then she threw a cut with his spear, Kang managed to dodge the attack by stepping aside, moment that I take to attack with his spear in the direction of the head, but Lia put his spear to block the attack. Both began trying to beat their opponent with their respective weapons, which, although Lia was bigger than Kang, he showed why he was the General of the Chinese Army.

"Give up! You can't beat me!", Kang declared as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Never! Today you will pay to take away the Honor of the Chinese Army!" She exclaimed angrily. But upon hearing those words, Kang laughs fun.

¨Ha ha ha, you say I take it off?¨, Kang asked funny, that while he spoke, he leaned on one of his feet and with the other I carry him behind his back ...

¨Yes!¨

¨There is a kitten, I made the Army stronger. Because the Honor ... is overrated!¨, Kang shouted for later ...

¨Ahhhhh!¨, Lia shouted in pain to feel a terrible cut in his skin, when under his gaze, he realized that one of Kang's feet had a Dao sword and that same weapon, had stuck it in his knee right. Lia quickly backed away from Kang and walked away as much as possible, since, behind her, was the waterfall, but yes, she staggered a little, she leaned a little on her spear and lowered her gaze a little to see her wound …big mistake. Since while he was still watching her, Kang grabbed dirt from the ground and threw himself at her. Lia felt the burning in her eyes, causing her not to see. Taking advantage of his blindness, Kang jumped and turned on his own axis to launch a powerful spinning kick to the head of the Lioness, she received it fully and as it was behind the waterfall, he threw it directly into the water.

Kang watched seriously as Lia's body and his weapon collided with the water, he was attentive when she left, but did not ...

"Come on kitty, we're just having fun," Kang said with a funny smile, but seeing that she didn't get out of the water, Kang suddenly started down from the hill. His jumps were perfectly skilled and precise, just as you would expect from any Monkey. Once he reached midway, he threw himself straight into the water. Several seconds passed and he did not appear, when suddenly, Kang emerged from the surface and in his arms he was grabbing Lia, who was totally unconscious.

Once Kang reached the surface, I put Lia upside down, but she didn't react. Kang put his ear to Lia's chest, right where his heart was. Kang smiled mischievously and somewhat sinisterly, his face parted, he stood in front of Lia, then removed his red chest. Once he took it off, where he now only had bandages on his chest. Kang lifted his fist and hard hit Lia's stomach.

¨Pfff ...¨, the blow was so strong that Lia managed to spit all the water in his lungs and return to consciousness, but before he recovered again ...

"It's over," Kang whispered in Lia's ear and before she reacted, Kang began beating her wildly in her stomach and chest. Lia couldn't do anything, she just wanted to cover herself in one part, Kang hit her from another part and although she wanted to escape, Kang didn't let her.

¨Pf ... pf ...¨, Lia only coughed by the intensity of the blows. At first he only coughed saliva, but now he began to spit blood, the blows were so intense that he would almost be unconscious, but Kang gave himself and gave him a terrible slap, he was so strong that even the mark of his hand was marked on the cheek.

¨Don't you dare to remain unconscious! ...¨, Kang exclaimed angrily, then smiled mischievously ...¨until I hit you with my big blow of thanks¨.

As soon as he said it, Kang managed to lift Lia's body in his arms, then lift her as far as he could from the ground.

¨Once I finish with you, that stinky people will follow¨, Kang assured with malice, although Lia was almost unconscious, I can hear him.

¨For ... please ...¨, she whispered while her mouth and nose continued to bleed.

"Hm ..." Kang made a confused sound.

¨Ten ... stand ... pity ... with the ... pu ... people ... its ... inhabitants ... no ... no ... have ... nothing ... to do ... with the rebellion ... please ...¨, I beg in a roaring tone Lia I hardly know if he could hear what he said, but Kang understood it perfectly, but he only smiled sinisterly.

¨I think you forgot my philosophy; Hit First, Hit Hard and the most important, No Mercy ... ¨, announced Kang to then throw Lia in the air and before his body fell to the ground, Kang stood up from his hands and together his feet to form a large fist, causing Lia's lower back to hit Kang's feet hard.

¨UGH! ... ahhh ...¨, Lia gave a dry scream when she received the devastating blow and from her mouth a large amount of blood spitted out. He couldn't take it anymore and fell into unconsciousness.

¨It was a bit boring. Entertaining, but bored¨, Kang spoke to himself as he remained in the same position, he just made a move with his feet and Lia's body fell to the ground.

¨It would be so easy to cut that neck of yours¨, Kang said ominously while with his foot he moved Lia's body upside down, but he only grabbed one of his legs and started dragging it ¨but I won't, you're lucky that the Emperor wants to see with life to the Rebel Leader¨, Kang expressed something annoying.

A few minutes, Kang arrived at the town dragging Lia's body, not caring that he was hurt in the process and what he saw was that his soldiers had torn the rebels apart, since there were no casualties of them, they had scrapes and bruises on their bodies, but nothing serious.

¨General, what do we do with the surviving Rebels?¨, Asked a soldier while pointing to the ground, since there were a few survivors alive, including Yao, who was trying to crawl. Kang approached him and without saying anything, he swung his ax and pinned it on Yao's back, killing him instantly. Kang put his gun back in, then turned to see his soldiers.

¨Remaran all the wounded rebels¨, express without remorse Kang and then continue dragging Lia's body and away from the town.

¨Ah!, and before leaving. The whole town burns and tonight, there are no survivors¨, he finally said ominously, then began to walk away.

¨Yes sir¨, the soldiers expressed, then walk towards the wounded.

The only thing that was heard in that town now was the skin being pierced, cries of pain, whining of the youngest and it also began to smell like burning ...

 **(0) (0) (0)**

Hours later, they began to witness the new rays of the Sun in the Forbidden City, where it is seen how their citizens rose to a new day, but unfortunately, a common day for them. When living in the same City where Emperor Siwang lives, there are great disadvantages; triple guards hovering in the streets, more double taxes, strict codes, but, above all, more civilian labor needs for the Empire.

But we concentrated on the Emperor's Palace, more precisely what the Throne Room was, where the Emperor used to be seated to see and receive the requests of his people ...

In the room, we can see that there were several impotent gorillas as Imperial soldiers and in the chasm of the room, since there were several stairs and where the Emperor's throne was located, someone was sitting on it. The being who was sitting, was a lion of small black mane and at the same time elegant, orange fur and brown eyes. His dress is a fine red tunic with golden details, like a ribbon of the same color. Above his head was a kind of crown made of gold, and embedded were high-value diamonds.

The Lion looked directly at what a rabbit was, the little one by his expression felt nervous.

¨So that you have come to the Palace ...¨, I speak with authority the Lion.

¨Mmm ... sorry for the boldness, but ...¨, I mention the scared rabbit.

¨But what?¨, asked the Lion seriously.

¨I would like to wait ... for the Emperor ... sorry !, for the Glorious ...¨

¨Forget that scaly fool, I am the one in charge!, so if you want me to hear your request, you better start talking¨, he said annoyed. And the rabbit nodded in fear.

¨Yes ... yes ...¨, he replied, and then cleared his throat ¨well see highness ... great highness ... the reason for my visit ...¨, began to speak or rather to plead with the rabbit for help, but while he was talking, the Lion did not lend him any interest, moreover, he only drank a drink of his from a gold cup. When the rabbit finished speaking, the Lion passed his drink and then saw the rabbit seriously.

¨I don't care or care that your family doesn't have ...excuse me, what was it?¨, Asked squinting his eyes.

¨Amm ...food ...¨, answered the nervous rabbit.

¨JA! They must have thought it before they were born in misery!¨, exclaimed the Lion ¨I heard enough, get him out of my Palace. Next!¨, he ordered the guards.

¨But ...!¨, when he was going to beg, two guards grabbed him and began dragging him around the hallway of the room.

The Lion began to rub his head a little because of the annoyance it caused him when he heard the shouts of the rabbit ¨what an idiot ...¨, he said closing his eyes.

¨The only idiot is your Zhao, for wanting to rule China behind the back of Emperor Siwang¨, Zhao raised his head and turned to the right, saw who spoke to him was Jade Tusk.

¨Well, when the day couldn't be worse, a woman comes to my sight. It is enough to see that silly bird among the halls, I also have to see a hummingbird¨, I speak with mockery Zhao while smiling at him with superiority, causing her to look at him annoying.

¨I advise you to better shut up, unless you want the Emperor to listen to you¨, Jade Tusk advises annoying.

¨Pf ... I do not care what that pathetic scaly listen to me, because, thanks to me, he has the throne¨, I speak with arrogance and superiority Zhao.

¨Thanks to you?¨

When Zhao heard that voice full of authority, severe and at the same time, something dark. His smile of confidence was replaced by a dread and when he turned back from the left side, he checked his fears ... behind him was Siwang.

¨Oh! Good morning my Great, Powerful, Powerless, Glorious ...!¨, Zhao began to shut up when I noticed that Siwang looked him straight in the eye. Seriously, his eyes scare anyone.

After a few seconds, which for the Lion felt like hours, Zhao as soon as he realized, was still sitting on the Throne, so he stands up and starts shaking him while smiling at his Emperor.

¨I'm glad to see you, my Glorious Emperor, I was about to inform Jade that ...¨, Zhao was quiet when Siwang grabbed him by the neck with one of his curved claws and being taller, I lift him very easily.

¨I don't care if you take care of a Zhao citizen. What matters to me is the fact that you sent to burn a Valley without my authority¨, Siwang said angrily as he tightened his grip more, hurting him more.

¨But ... but Emperor ... I did it ... in the Valley where ... that obese Panda and the 5 Failed ones lived ...¨, Zhao mentioned it with fear. But then he was released, falling to the ground, but Siwang laid it with his foot on his head.

¨You better not repeat again or that there really is no survivor in the attack. Why or else, you will pay much more ...¨, he said to then stop stepping on it, then kick it on one of its sides, causing Zhao to roll all the stairs, until he reached the floor.

¨I don't need you at all. Get out of my sight¨, Siwang ordered to then sit on his throne and have Jade place his side with his arms behind his back. But before sitting down, the guards quickly thanks to some ropes, covered some sales. Windows that now blocked the sunlight on what was the stairs and throne of the Emperor leaving everything dark, until Jade Tusk lit torches that were on each side of the throne, letting Siwang's red eyes reflect more on the darkness.

¨Yes ... my great and powerful Emperor¨, Zhao mentioned a little annoying and bowing before him, then start retiring, although yes, clinging to the side where he received the kick ...

¨Ah, one more thing. Jade with his combat skills and Ling with his great mind for creating the " _Prosperity_ " project¨, They are better than Siwang seriously sentenced as he stuck out his tongue a little. Zhao listened to him, and discreetly began to growl at him. He was very upset to hear that the scaly man thought that these women were superior to him.

¨Are you grunting me?¨, Siwang questioned neutrally, causing Zhao to look at him nervously.

¨For ... postponed not ... Emperor ... I withdraw ...¨, answered the nervous, to quickly leave and avoid Siwang's gaze. When Zhao left the throne room, he immediately entered a Snow Leopard and came close enough for the Emperor to see her better.

¨Excuse me for the interruption Emperor, but ... the head of the village where I attack the mysterious warrior and the captain of the guard of the same have already arrived ...¨, She spoke formally.

"Make them happen," the neutral mind declared, which she bowed with respect and was for those mentioned.

While they were waiting, Jade Tusk turned to see his Emperor, but that, at the same time, was also for her ...

¨Master, why not get out of Zhao once and for all?, His great greed for power, can only be compared to his cowardice¨, Jade questioned confused as he turned to see him.

¨Zhao will be eliminated when I see it necessary ... besides, it doesn't take long for him to finish consuming my patience¨, Siwang answered while with his tail he grabbed the crown that Zhao wore, which fell from his head when he kicked it. But instead of putting it on his head, Siwang just throws it away from his sight.

As soon as he spoke, the doors of the throne room opened and they entered what was the Snow Leopard from before and behind it appeared what was the Chong Pig and the Loba Captain, although they walked slower; the first for fear of seeing the great Emperor of China, and the same who has managed to kill every opponent who opposes him. And the first one, because of the fractures that she had almost all over her body, she didn't have her Empire armor, she only had a brown blouse and pants and she leaned on a walking stick, but you could tell she had a hard time walking ... or stay aware, and that is something the Emperor noticed.

¨Here are both Emperor¨, I present the Snow Leopard while pointing them out. Chong with utmost respect and fear knelt before him, while the Captain just bowed her body a little, but in doing so she could not help moaning in pain and start complaining silently.

"Pathetic ..." Chong scoffed at her state, but Siwang listened to him, causing him to narrow his eyes.

¨Guardias and you, leave us a moment alone¨, he ordered seriously and also pointed to the Leopard. The aforementioned and the Gorillas without exceptions followed his order and left the Hall, leaving only Siwang, Jade Tusk, Chong and the Captain.

¨Do you know why they are both here?¨ he questioned the neutral and watched them annoyed.

¨If my glorious Emperor, if I know¨, Chong answered as he rose from his bow- It is because she was to blame! - declared the angry while pointing at the Captain.

¨This ...!¨, when she was going to defend herself, she felt immense pain that ran through her side, causing her to stop. Seeing that, Chong saw a greater opportunity for him to go free and without any punishment.

¨Of course!¨, he exclaimed, then see Siwang ¨my Glorious Emperor, the village was attacked by a wild and huge Bear. I got knocked out trying to defend his money from him, and when he woke up, I was informal that the soldiers were not able to stop him and even worse, she gave him a significant sum of money for him to leave!¨

¨No ... that ... is ... I lied ...¨,The Captain was interrupted when Chong suddenly hit her in the ribs and then pushed her to the ground, causing her to fall to the ground and start to grab her side, squirm of pain and, above all, to start sobbing a little from the blow. Maybe the pig was not strong at all, but since he attacked someone right where he had serious fractures, it was not surprising that he easily knocked it down.

¨See my Great Emperor. Women cannot be part of her great army, much less if they are equally pathetic as she is ... although of course, they all are ...¨ he declared while giving her a small bow, but doing it, he did not realize that in Siwang He was tense because of the great fury he felt inside to see his actions and, above all, to hear those words.

Jade Tusk kept out of everything he heard and saw, but when he saw that his Master stood up and began to walk towards both of them, he already knew what was coming ...

The Captain was on the ground writhing, and she even started coughing up blood. When he felt a presence in front of her, how he could look up and what he saw was the great figure of the Emperor standing just a few inches from her.

¨Please ... Emperor ... no ... you ... believe ...¨, the Captain begged agonically. Siwang didn't show any feelings, but with Chong ...

"Keep silent! The Great Emperor will not stand scum in his ranks!" Chong exclaimed with confidence and relieved that his plan paid off.

¨You're right. I will not stand to have scum in my ranks ...¨, Siwang finally spoke coldly, much to the dread of the Captain and Chong's happiness. But before either of them knew what was going to happen. Behind his white robe, his long, large flaky tail came out. The aforementioned was quickly wrapped around Chong's neck and raised it in the air. Chong was uselessly trying to let go, but Siwang began to apply more force on her and only a few seconds later, it was heard as all the bones of the pig's neck were broken. Then Siwang loosened the grip of his tail, causing Chong's body to fall inert to the ground.

¨He was a great idiot when he thought he could fool me¨, I declare angry Siwang, after relaxing a little, under his gaze to see the Captain, who was shocked by what I observed.

¨Now tell me, did that bear tell you his name or do you know where he was going?¨, he ordered.

The Captain when she was about to tell him that the Bear was called Rakim and that he was going to the Former Valley of Peace, since he learned thanks to his former boss told him, she was silent. Since he remembered how he forgave his life ... he could have killed her ... but he didn't ... forgive her ...

"Well?", Siwang asked impatiently, pulling her out of the trance.

"I ... I'm sorry Emperor, but I don't know who he is or where he went ... I fainted just when he broke my bones ... I don't reveal anything ..." she said weakly. Siwang was silent with what I hear, causing the Captain to fill with fear inside for fear that he would not believe ...

¨You have days off until you recover from your Soldier fractures. But once recovered, you will have to do overtime to recover the lost time¨, declared Siwang neutrally,

¨Yes ... thanks ... Emperor ...¨, answered the captain relieved, and wanting to leave as soon as possible, but her fractures kept her on the ground, she no longer had the strength to stand up alone. Siwang realized, then turned to see Jade Tusk, who was still upstairs.

¨Jade¨, I just call her, the aforementioned was already by her side.

¨Yes Master?¨

"Escort her and take her to the nearest hospital and order the guards to take that crap out of here," he ordered as he pointed to the body of the pig.

¨Yes Master¨, she declared as she leaned a little in the form of reverence, then placed herself next to the Captain, then helped her to her feet and then helped her as a walking support.

Siwang after he saw how Jade and the Captain left the Hall, the road and sat back on his throne. And when the Guards arrived to return to their positions and take the body, two Imperial soldiers, more precisely, two vultures, appeared flying rapidly between the halls.

¨My dear Emperor ... we bring important news ...¨, I speak one between gasps.

¨What do you want?¨, he answered seriously. Then he saw how they both made a movement between their eyes, as if they were nervous to speak.

¨I don't have all the time. What do they want?¨, Siwang question annoyed. As soon as he said it, the vultures were nervous to report the news, they even discreetly took out a Yuan and threw it into the air, this key. Causing one of them to celebrate inside and the other curse for losing. The losing vulture cleared his throat to speak.

¨Well ... see my Emperor ... we come to report that ... that ... General Kang managed to end the future rebellion of the village by the river ...¨

"Aha ... I hope he brings his leader alive ...", Siwang interrupted seriously.

¨Yes sir ... in fact you are already in the dungeons and ... you are being cruelly tortured by the General¨, answered one of them, even nervous.

¨Tortured? ...with that she is a woman ... as long as I don't kill her to question her myself, she can do anything that translates her ...¨, Siwang replied with a shrug ¨... but I hope he and none of you or any Soldier respect my rule for any slave they bring¨, he sentenced with malice and staring at them, which both vultures brought thickly out of fear.

¨No ... no ... sir¨

¨Well, if that's all¨. Siwang may leave-order and he would rise from the throne, but the Vultures did not leave, signal that they had something else to say.

¨And ... in the City ... Gongmen City ...¨

While outside the Hall, Jade Tusk was practically carrying the Captain, since the Wolf was almost unconscious and had almost no strength, and was immersed in her thoughts; since lately she feels that such a drastic change in the Empire will soon be coming, although it was hard for her to believe, after all, what her Master told her, there is only one Kung Fu Master left ...

But his path was interrupted when Zhao appeared between one of the columns, and from his gaze, he felt annoyed.

¨You better respect me the next time we meet. Why or else, you will pay me¨, Zhao said angrily and showed his fangs, maybe for anyone it would be intimidating, but not for Jade. He just kept walking past him. Causing annoyance from Zhao, which grabbed one of the arms to the Captain.

¨I suggested you release it, since the Emperor gave the order to take her to a hospital¨, declared Jade annoyed, Zhao growled annoyed and slowly released her. Jade without saying any more words, she became comfortable to the Captain and continued her journey. But Zhao never stopped seeing her, what's more, he felt totally furious about what I hear.

¨Ba, because I would take care of my back and especially that scaly fool ...¨, whispered Zhao furiously.

"WHAT?!, ZHAO COME IMMEDIATELY!" Siwang's shout of fury was heard throughout the hall. Zhao gave a small jump of fright, and now he immediately went to see his Emperor, although his face reflected fear.

Jade also heard his teacher's scream, so he decided to leave the Captain quickly in the hospital and then he would go immediately to know what caused the scream

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Ex-Valley of Peace**

 **Hours before**

Even at dawn, where the rain finally stopped, all the villagers were resting in their homes or were trying, since there was always the fear that some Imperial soldier would interrupt their homes.

But we concentrated on the hill where in the past was the Peach of Heavenly Wisdom, which sadly, was now completely dry, which had no leaves. But we can witness how there was someone who, with one of his hands, was leaning on the trunk of the Peach. That someone was the Lion Meng.

Meng caressed the Peach and watched him sadly and at the same time, with respect.

"I would have loved to see you at your best," Meng said to the tree, as if the aforementioned listened to him. Then Meng let out a sigh and stopped stroking it.

¨But I can't regret it anymore. Now tell me, why did you bring me here?¨ I question with kindness. I wait a few seconds, as if the Peach could answer, but mysteriously, a current hit Meng's left side, causing him to turn from that side.

But once he turned around, he noticed great detail. Meng moved closer to the edge of the hill to see better, but once he did, he realized that there were a lot of lights heading to the Valley. Meng turned to see the Peach, then smiled at him, then bowed and ran from the place.

* * *

 **End of the Chapter**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, where there were two future villains that our heroes will have.**

 **And do not miss the next chapter, entitled "A Meeting of Destiny" ... I think you will have an idea of what it is: D**

 **And before saying goodbye, I will leave another extra scene, if you like it, tell me and they will be done in each chapter.**

* * *

 **(0) (0) (0)**

 **Extra scene**

Tigress was inside an establishment. She is in the lotus position and closing her eyes, to be able to meditate. He began to meditate since he had that vision of Master Oogway, he pondered what those warriors who had been chosen by fate would be, he thought how many it would be, he thought how he would look for them, but, above all, he thought how he would convince them to join to her in order to defeat Siwang and her army.

¨Indoor Peace ... Inner Peace ...¨, Tigress repeated as she continued to meditate, she knew perfectly well that maybe and just maybe, that was a key to be able to defeat Siwang in a hand-to-hand combat, with Inner Peace and the other was Believe in itself same. But it is very difficult for her, since she knew that, in order to have peace, all it takes is to overcome and accept all the pain and tragedies that have happened in her life ...

¨Hm ...¨Tigress began to show gestures of discomfort, even clenched her fists, closed her eyes tightly and even her breathing began to become difficult. Since in his mind several scenes of his life passed, but, above all, he began to hear voices from the past.

 _¨Get away Monster!¨_

 _¨Run!, Hide from the Bao Gu Monster!¨_

 _¨You are nothing…¨_

 _¨Scary cat! ...¨_

¨Ugh!¨, Tigress exclaimed in his mind now, start remembering when he first saw Siwang.

 _¨Tigress ... is too strong ...¨_

 _¨Don't give up!, What do you want?!¨_

 _¨Only its extinction ...¨_

 _¨I'm sorry ... for ... not telling you ... before ... but ... I ... I've always been ... proud of you ... daughter ...¨_

 _¨Po! ... I can still ... fight! ... ugh ...¨_

 _¨No Tigress! You can't! You can barely stand up, you are bleeding and you have several broken bones! ... I will fight against him alone ...¨_

 _¨Ugh ... no Po ... ugh ... I won't allow it ... no ... I'm going to ... lose you ... ugh ... I won't allow it ... like ... ugh ...¨_

 _¨And I'm not going to lose you either ...¨_

Tigress suddenly opened her eyes as she remembered the past and even began trying to control her breathing. I knew that I had to accept what happened and live with it in order to achieve Inner Peace ... but how could I accept it? How could I accept losing everything I love? How could I hope that I failed to protect China? How could he accept that his family is dead, because of a real monster? ...

 _Knock Knock knock_

The sounds of the wooden door took her out of her mind, I miss Tigresa, since nobody came here. Quickly, he got up and put on his golden long-sleeved blouse and became alert for anything.

¨Hello ?, Is there anyone here?¨ Tigress heard a voice calling from outside the establishment, she waited patiently for any surprise.

¨Can't you serve me a plate of Noodles ?, I heard a long time ago that the Restaurant "Warrior Dragon Noodles and Tofu" sold the best Noodles ... although in my opinion, I should do a maintenance of the place ...¨, said the voice outside, to Then start laughing fun. Ah Tigresa did not know how to take that comment, but as she approached the door, her nose began to detect the smell of blood, which caused her to put herself in a fighting position.

¨Let's open ... they won't want me to take it anymore, ha ha ha ha ...¨,the voice of his joke laughed again. But Tigresa did not listen to him, since if he was some kind of murderer or mercenary who discovered her, he would have to incapacitate him before the news that is still alive expands ...

* * *

 **No more to say, I say goodbye. I hope we see each other soon.**


End file.
